Ai No Gaiden: ShikaTema Gaiden
by Annisya 'Takagaki' Caesara
Summary: Haaa? Shikamaru nembak temari ? Tapi Suna sama Konoha kan lagi berantem! Gaara akan memberikan sebuah tes untuk Shikamaru dan Temari, seberapa besar cinta mereka. RnR please -Complete-
1. My Feeling

_**AI NO GAIDEN**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan bukan dan bukan punya saya , ini punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama :)**_

_**Chara : Banyak... Baca aja dulu.. yang jelas ini tentang ShikaTema *jiahahahaaa  
><strong>_

_Ch 1 – My Feelings_

Pagi yang cukup cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Nara yang beranggotakan 3 orang dengan dua pemalas itu. Pemalas yang pertama sudah dewasa, ya bisa di bilang bapak-bapak. Ia menikahi seorang wanita yang juga dari klan Nara. Dari perkawinannya itu, mereka di karuniai seorang pemalas ber-IQ menakjubkan berambut nanas yang diberinama Shikamaru Nara. Pagi hari di kediaman Nara selalu terasa khas. Tentu saja karena teriakkan khas Yoshino, perempuan satu-satunya dan orang yang paling berkuasa di keluarga ini. Teriakkan nya bukan semata teriakkan hampa makna, melainkan untuk membangunkan dua makhluk pemalas berambut nanas yang tinggal bersamanya. Suami Yoshino, Shikaku juga merupakan seorang pemalas, sama seperti anak semata wayang mereka itu. Shikamaru merupakan seorang Chuunin berbakat dari Konoha. Bakatnya tentu saja ada pada kecerdasannya yang luar biasa. Ia bisa menyusun strategi dengan cepat dan tepat. Yah, dimana ada kelebihan, Shikamaru juga punya kekurangan (malah mungkin kekurangannya bener-bener kelewatan) yaitu : DIA SEORANG PEMALAS, DAN SELALU NGGA NIAT KALAU MELAKUKAN SEGALA HAL.

Oke, ayo kita tinggalkan prolog tentang kehidupan Keluarga Nara, lagian sebenernya kan ceritanya belum di mulai sama sekali. Hah~ okelah. Mulai aja yook.. Rabu pagi di kediaman Nara terasa biasa saja. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya teriakkan Yoshino yang berubah menjadi sedikit lembut. Rabu itu Yoshino sengaja menjadi seorang ibu yang penyayang dan lembut. Yah, walaupun itu Cuma sekedar uji coba. Bisa bayangin, wanita yang galaknya naudzubillah berubah jadi lemah lembut dan penyanyang? Ya, gitu lah pokoknya.

"Shikamaru, ayo bangun nak. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Bukankah sekarang kau ada misi? Iya kan sayang?", bisik Yoshino di telinga anak sematawayangnya itu.

"Hey, kau. Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memasuki kamarku. Pake bilang sayang lagi. Merepotkan sekali kau ini.", cetus Shikamaru. Bisa di tebak, Si rambut nanas pemalas ini tidak menduga bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah ibu Yoshino hahaha~

"Shikamaru, apa kau ingin ibu cincang, atau ibu rebus agar jadi santapan makan siang?", ucap Yoshino dengan nada yang sama. Ancamannya yang pahit terasa sedikit sweat karena di bumbui nada dan rythme yang sesuai dengan ucapan kasih sayang (haha, gila!)

"Eeh, kau ibu ku ya? Ibu kerasukan malaikat ya bu. Eh bukan. ibu kenapa jadi seperti itu bu? Tumben baik?", ledek Shikamaru. Sambil tersenyum, Yoshino menjawab perkataan anaknya dengan singkat.

"Kau mau bangun, atau ibu lempar ke sungai?"

"Eeh, ampun bu. Iya, aku bangun.", kata Shikamaru ketakutan. 'Merepotkan sekali punya ibu seperti dia', batin Shikamaru.

"Shika, cepat mandi lalu sarapan!", teriak Ibunya. Sontak, ibunya berubah lagi jadi makhluk ganas yang di takuti Shikamaru.

"Eh, Yoshino, kau bicara pada Shika aku atau dia?", Tanya Shikaku yang sedari tadi tenang menikmati kata-demi-kata yang tertulis di dalam Koran.

"Kau lanjutkan saja baca koranmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, koran yang Shikaku baca tiba-tiba saja di rebut oleh Shikamaru. Tidak, anak pemalas itu bukan ingin membacanya, hanya saja, Shikamaru ingin bicara dengan ayahnya. Mumpung Shikamaru udah mandi (ga ada hubungannya #plak. Kembali ke cerita).

"Ayah, aku mau Tanya."

"Eh, Tanya apa si? Kok mukamu serius gitu?"

"Ayah, bagaimana dulu ayah jatuh cinta pada ibu?"

"NANI ? Kau bertanya pertanyaan yang konyol, Shika! Kau..kau"

"Hehe, pertanyaan yang bagus, nak. Dulu itu ayahmu naksir sama ibu soalnya ibu itu cantik, baik, pintar.. blab la bla", cetus Yoshino dari dapur ke pede-an

"Heh, ibu diam ya. Aku bicara pada ayah"

"Hem, baiklah. Ayahmu juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama kok.", ucap Yoshino.

"Ayo kita bicara di teras saja", ajak Shikaku. Mereka berdua akhirnya ke teras rumah yang ada di dekat taman. Sambil bermain shogi, Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan mencari alasan"

"Oh, baiklah. Ayah akan cerita."

"cepat ayah."

"begini, Sewaktu kami masih 20 tahun, ayah di jodohkan dengannya oleh kakekmu."

"Hm, perjodohan ya?"

"Kau kaget? Haha, sebenarnya perjodohan itu sudah di dasari atas rasa cinta ayah dan ibumu."

"Kenapa ayah bisa jatuh cinta kepada wanita galak itu?"

"Dulu, ibumu adalah orang yang unik. Dia cantik, pintar, dan sebenarnya dia itu wanita baik dan lemah lembut."

"Jadi benar yang ibu bilang tadi? Lalu kenapa ibu berubah jadi ganas?"

"Itu karena kau, baka!"

"kok ayah menyalahkanku si?", shikamaru mengerutkan dahi

"Kau ingat? Waktu kau kecil, kira-kira umurmu empat tahun, kau itu menjadi sangat pemalas. Tau kenapa? Semenjak kau kesepian."

"aku tidak merasa kesepian kok, yah. Lagi pula, waktu empat tahun aku juga sudah sering bermain bersama si gendut chouji. Ayah ini jangan mencari alasan"

"Kau itu. Jangan membela diri. Itulah yang terjadi waktu itu."

"Eh, apa sekarang ayah masih mencintai Ibu?", plak. Pukulan keras mendarat di dahi Shikamaru.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saaja aku masih mencintai Yoshino. Yah, walaupun terkadang aku merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya itu."

"Aduh, ayah. Jangan sembarangan menamparku dong.", gerutu Shikamaru. 'Dasar orang-orang merepotkan'

"Eh, oh iya Shikamaru. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa si yah? Wanita itu merepotkan. Aku tidak mau di repotkan dengan masalah seperti itu."

"Bocah Naruto bilang kau sedang dekat dengan gadis suna semenjak kau dan dia bekerja sama dalam ujian chuunin tahun ini."

"NANIIII ? APA BOCAH SIALAN ITU BILANG BEGITU PADA AYAH?"

Flashback

Naruto : "Shikaku Ojichan, kau tahu tidak? Shikamaru itu sedang dekat dengan gadis Suna yang rambutnya bercabang empat. Kau tahu tidak? Yang itu loh, hmm aku kira sejak mereka bekerja sama saat ujian chuunin. ne..ne..ne ojichan, bagaimana? kau merestui?"

Shikaku : "Hmm.. apa kau yakin naruto?"

Naruto : "Yatta, aku sangat yakin ojichan. bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka pacaran~dattebayo!"

Flashback END

Sepertinya Shikamaru sangat menyimpan dendam pada naruto. memang, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Shikamaru ada yang berbeda saat dia sedang berjalan bareng sama Temari. Hah, Shikamaru yang bener-bener menganggap semua, teruatama cinta dan wanita adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan, sepertinya tidak akan mau mengurusi urusan yang dianggap TABU olehnya itu.

'Benar2 merepotkan sekali kan, si Bocah itu? Sial, kenapa di bisa tahu? Ah, ngomong apa si aku. apa aku beneran suka sama gadis itu ya? Merepotkan sekali sih. tapi rasanya memang benar. tidak tidak merepotkan.', batin Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa bengong? benar ya yang di katakan naruto?"

"Entahlah ayah. aku juga bingung. sudahlah, aku mau pergi."

Shikamaru pergi ke sebuah penginapan di Konoha. dia bersandar di dinding sebelah penginapan itu. dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sepertinya sangat penting bagi nya itu.

"Eh, bocah, kenapa kau di sini?", kata seorang gadis dengan suara khasnya yang berat itu.

"Baka, aku menunggumu, tau! Merepotkan sekali kau ini", balas Shika santai. sepertinya gadis itu tersenyum kegirangan.

"Eh, kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Ah tidak, ayo kita harus cepat ke gedung Hokage. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Godaime-sama", pinta Temari. dia berjalan sangat cepat di depan Shikamaru.

'Apa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaan ini sekarang? ah rasanya tidak perlu, lagipula itu merepotkan saja. tapi jika tidak, itu akan lebih merepotkan.', bisik Shikamaru dalam hati.

'Dia punya rencana apa si? Kelihatannya gugup sekali', Temari bertanya-tanya sendiri

"Bocah malas, kita makan pagi dulu saja ya. temani aku!", pinta temari

"Eh. kau serius?"

"Aku ini tidak suka bercanda, baka. ayo, mana kedai makan yang menurutmu enak?"

"Kita ke ramen ichiraku saja."

"Ayok?". akhirnya, Temari dan Shikamaru berdua saja ke Ramen Ichiraku punya pak Teuchi. Shikamaru sangat Gugup dan tidak berani menatap mata Temari. sesampainya mereka di Ichiraku, mereka langsung memesan 2 porsi Ichiraku dan menyantapnya bersama

"Idatakimasu-", kata Temari.

'Kalau sedang makan begini dia terlihat lebih manis. apa aku berani mengungkapkan hal yang merepotkan itu?', lagi lagi Shikamaru nanya nanya sendiri.

"Eh, kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau kekenyangan?"

.

.

.

Sunyi. Gugup, ya laki-laki itu gugup.

.

.

"Aku, tidak. akan aku habiskan"

"Oh"

"Temari, boleh tidak setelah kita dari gedung hokage, kita bicara sebentar di taman?"

"Um, sepertinya aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. baik"

'Ah, aku benar mengatakan itu? ih merepotkan'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mereka Bertemu Godaime Hokage, dan bla bla bla blaa blaaaa ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Setelah mereka menghadap Tsunade, mereka pun segera jalan menuju ke taman. Ada bangku kosong di situ. mereka duduk berdua di situ. Diam Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

1 1/2 menit

Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya bocah nanas itu membuka mulut nya, lebih semangat dari biasanya, memang.

"A, Temari"

"Hm, apa bocah?"

"K..kau.. ah tidak jadi,"

"Apa si?

"Hanya hal merepotkan"

"Oh. Um, Shikamaru. apa kau pernah suka pada seseorang?"

"Ya, aku kira si begitu."

"AH, SIAPA?"

"Eh, kenapa kau begitu antusias? dasar merepotkan"

"Um.. tidak apa. aku kan cuma mau tau saja."

"Kalau kau bagaimana? kau itu kan cantik, pintar, dan berbakat."

"Apa?"

"Ahh, t..t..tidak..Hei, kau jangan GR duluan yah!", cetus lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba, innernya memarahinya dengan ketus 'Baka no Shikamaru. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal mendokusai itu hah?', omel inner nya dengan sangat berapi-api.

"Huh, bilang saja mau memuji.", ketus Temari tak mau kalah.

"Um..", dengung Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Kau tadi tanya ya? Aku sedang suka sama seseorang."

"Be..benarkah ? Temari.. Kau bisa sebut siapa dia?"

"Tidak"

"Pelit, dasar merepotkan."

"Kau marah, bocah?", pekik Temari

"Hm, kau beneran ingin tahu ya? Apa kau berharap itu kau?", goda Temari dengan senyum sinis-ala-dia.

Glek.

Deegh.

Shikamaru Harap-harap-cemas.

'Kalau dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana?', batin Shika khawatir.

"Kau mau tahu? Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Dia tampan, pintar, hebat, dan ber-kepribadian unik", jelas Temari yang semakin membuat otak jenius Shikamaru mendidih

'Tampan? Pintar? Hebat? Unik? Apa aku seperti itu', lagi-lagi kilat menyambar jantung Shikamaru. Dia sangat deg-degan.

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi cirri-cirinya", lagi. Dan lagi, jantungnya sudah hampir putus. Saraf-saraf cemasnya semakin lama semakin memberontak. Ini pertama kalinya Seorang Shikamaru di hadapkan dengan seorang wanita yang membuatnya menjadi-seperti-INI!

"Rambutnya mirip nanas", cetus gadis pirang itu dan sontak membuat Shikamaru blushing.

"Aa..aa..aa", shikamaru, entah kapan dia jadi gagap.

"Chuunin konoha yang berbakat", bibir mungil Temari memberikan bonus yang tentu membuat Shikamaru makin blushing. Oh tidak, sekarang dia kaget bukan kepalang.

"NANI?"

"Bocah malas si rambut nanas.", terang Temari.

"Temari.. aku .. tidak.. dengar"

"KAU!", ucap gadis itu dengan lantang

"Apa?"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU", eh, 'Kenapa? Kenapa jadi kau yang mengungkapkannya Temari. Harusnya itu tugasku!', inner Shikamaru marah-marah gaje *bug dzigh

"Merepotkan ya.", balasnya singkat.

"Kenapa si?", Temari mendadak kebingungan.

"Aku juga suka padamu.", ucap Shikamaru sangat lancar dan lantang sambil memandang awan, seperti kebiasaannya ketika mengucapkan kata itu.

"Apa?", seakan tuli, Temari mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Shikamaru.

"SI RAMBUT NANAS SUKA PADA TEMARI", goda Shikamaru dengan nada kencang.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA", kini gadis pirang-Suna itu malah tertawa dengan lepasnya, membuat tensi pemuda jenius klan rusa itu naik.

"Kau ini gadis yang merepotkan ya.", ketus nya pelan.

"Kita kan bisa jadi pasangan."

Glek.

Degh.

Hening..

.

.

'Lagi-lagi aku keduluan'

"Bagaimana?", gadis manis itu melemparkan pertanyaan dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Itu tambah merepotkan , baka!"

"NYAHAHAHAHA", berjuta aliran tawa nya terbang tinggi (?)

"Tertawamu mengerikan."

"Kau mau bicara apa si?", Tanya gadis itu seakan mengincar sesuatu. Shikamaru ingat. Tujuannya kesini bukannya untung mengungkapkan perasaannya?

'ya ampun, aku tidak sadar. aku sudah mengatakannya', shikamaru lagi2 bisik bisik sama innernya

"Ngg..Anu.. aku kan sudah bilang"

"Bilang apa?"

"Oh iya, ada tambahan.", katanya singkat. Pelan-pelan, pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Temari dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Temari berteriak lagi.

"NNANI?"

"Eh. Aku sayang padamu", kini dengan nada dan volume yang lebih keras.

'ahh.. sial, hal yang sangat merepotkan. kenapa aku mengatakannya?'

"Aku juga", balas gadis itu singkat.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu, bocah"

"Kita kan bisa jalan bareng. hehehe", sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya (yang ga gatel) dan tanpa sadar, pemuda nanas itu menawarkan gadis manis di sebelahnya untuk kencan.

'aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana si Naruto dan Hinata bisa sangat lancar pacarannya. neji dan tenten juga. ngg, Aku bingung. aah MENDOKUSAI~'

"Maksudmu seperti Neji dan Tenten?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu.?"

"Seperti Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Umm.. I..Iya. Kau mau Tidak?"

"Um.. Ya. Kita lakukan saja"

'YES.'

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan-jalan layaknya Naruto sama Hinata atau Neji sama Tenten . Waktu mereka lagi di kedai dango, tiba-tiba si anak merepotkan, Naruto lewat. biasa, lagi jalan-jalan sama Hinata.

"Eh, Shikamaru dan rambut pirang bercabang empat. Wah kalian semakin hari semakin mesra saja"

"Hehehe. sekarang kami seperti kalian", jawab Temari yang sedikit membuat Shikamaru Kesal.

"NANI? KALIAN SEDANG KENCAN?", Hinata yang sedang dalam rangkulan Naruto kaget dan terlepas.

"Te..Temari-san, Shi..kamaru-kun. O..mee..dd..eettou nee", ucap Hinata lembut.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan", balas Temari dengan senyum manis nya yang khas.

'Cewek ini merepotkan sekali. benar-benar sangat merepotkan. Mendokusai~' Shikamaru ngomel-ngomel sendiri dalam hati.

"Eh, Shikamaru. kami pergi dulu yah. silahkan bersenang-senang"

"PERGI SANA YANG JAUH BOCAH MEREPOTKAN!", omel Shikamaru

"Eh, Bocah nanas, kau harus sedikit baik kepada orang yang memberi kita selamat", kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan jadi cewek yang merepotkan ya"

"Huhh..", temari tiba-tiba kelihatan sedih. Shikamaru khawatir. Apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh "kekasih" barunnya itu?

"Eh, kau kenapa? Jangan sedih dong. Temari!", ucap Shikamaru khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku.. ah, kau tidak mengerti, besok aku harus pulang ke Suna."

"AHH. kau benar. kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau gila? kau mau ikut denganku ke Suna?"

"Itu merepotkan. ku hanya mengantarmu ke gerbang saja."

"Arigatou, rambut nanas tampan"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak balas memujiku?"

"Baiklah, manis, cantik, dan ganas"

"Hei, jangan pakai ganas dong! Bikin suasana jadi jelek aja!", pekik Temari

"Walaupun ganas, aku kan tetap sayang padamu", rayu Shikamaru. Entah sejak kapan dia punya ilmu macem ituuh *dzigh

"Hehehehe", pekik Temari dengan tawa khasnya.

Setelah mereka makan, Shikamaru mengantarkan Temari ke Penginapannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. aku akan menjemputmu pukul 07.00"

"Oke, tampan"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Mendekatlah"

Tanpa di duga, Shikamaru mencium dahi Temari.

"Selamat sore, sayang"

"APa? dia bilang sayang? si rambut nanas ternyata romantis juga", Temari memegangi dahinya sembari berjalan menuju kamar di penginapannya itu. "Ah. Aku benar-benar kencan dengan pangeran tadi", temari membantingkan tubuhnya di spring-bed dan terelap.

TO BE CONTINUED

Huwaaaah maap kalau jelek *readers : emang jelek huuuuuu* plak ... tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaaa..

Mind to review *mohon2*

REVIEW :D


	2. Will You Still Love Me?

Ch. 2 DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE.

**Ch. 2 , maaf kalau maah tambah jelek ! Nyahahahahaha**

**Read N' Review Please REVIEW :D (Puppy eyes nya keluar)**

**Disclaimer masih Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**Rn'R ENJOY**

**Don't like don't read **

Pagi itu tak seperti biasanya. Shikamaru, the Prince of Laziness bangun pagi-pagi buta, bahkan lebih dulu dari wanita ganas penguasa keluarga nara itu—Yoshino. Terdengar suara panci dan piring beradu dengan sendok atau garpu yang berada di dapur.

"Siapa si pagi-pagi begini?", ucap Yoshino malas. Biasanya jam 4 begini ia masih terlelap. Menunggu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit lagi. "HAAAAHHHHHHHH", tiba-tiba mata wanita itu melotot. "Shikaku, maling!", ucapnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Ini jam berapa Yoshino? Aku masih ngantuk.", ucap pria itu malas.

"Ma..maling. ada yang mengacak-acak dapur kita"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Shikaku!", teriak wanita itu semakin ganas. Membuat Shikaku tak punya pilihan.

"Iya. Aku lihat", pasangan—suami—istri itu berjalan mengendap-endap ke dapur di rumah mereka sendiri. Mengintip. Siapa yang ada di dapur mereka pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Dilihatnya badan manusia itu lekat-lekat dari belakang. Tinggi, berambut sebahu—hitam yang terurai dan memakai kaus biru berlambangkan klan mereka sendiri. Sepertinya suami—istri ini mengenalnya.

"Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini?", ketus Yoshino sambil mendaratkan tinju—super nya di kepala pemuda yang dicurigai—maling itu.

"Ayah yang ngantuk terpaksa pergi ke sini. Sudah, ayah mau tidur lagi"

"Eh, Shika. Kau masak?", kata-kata Yoshino mengurungkan niat Shikaku untuk pergi ke kamar lagi. Ia memilih ke dapur untuk sekedar mendengar alasan putra semata wayangnya : Mengapa—kau—memasak?

"Uh, ibu. Bikin kaget saja", cetus pemuda itu masih dengan suara malasnya.

"Ikat rambutmu. Ibu risih dengan rambut yang seperti itu. Mau mencoba menyaingi ibu ya?", ketus Yoshino. Pemuda itu segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat rambutnya keatas dan terlihat sangat mirip seperti nanas, hanya saja itu hitam!

"Jawab pertanyaan ibu. Mengapa—kau—bangun—pagi—buta—dan—memasak?", kata ibu itu dengan menekankan perkataannya di setiap kata. Shikamaru gugup. Deg-degan stadium 4.

"Ano..nggg..", ucapnya gugup

"Heh? Apa yang sanggup mengalahkan rasa malasmu itu? Apakah seorang gadis?"

Tidaaaaak. Tepat sasaran. Shikamaru memurtar otak cerdasnya, berharap menemukan jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Jadi, gadis yang dikatakan Bocah Naruto itu ya?", Shikaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayah! Mendokusai~!", pekik pemuda itu.

"Hnn, kau ingin membuatkannya makanan, Shika?", Tanya ibunya lembut. "Sini, ibu bantu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia pacarmu. Berikan dia yang paling enak!"

Kok ibu bisa tahu? Dan kenapa reaksinya manis begitu~?

"I..Ibu!"

"Bocah Naruto bilang kemarin, kau dan gadis itu sudah..", belum selesai Shikaku menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shikamaru mengelak.

"Ano, ibu. Kami hanya sahabat"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kapan-kapan kenalkan dia pada kami", ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum—manis sekali.

Shikamaru terdesak, tapi lega.

"Hari ini dia pulang ke Sunagakure. Aku ingin membawakannya bekal. Tapi aku bingung. Aku tak bisa memasak", kata Shikamaru. Tidak biasanya dia blak-blakkan. Bahkan, rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang benar-benar berharga hanya untuk memasak!

"Kau mandi saja dulu, ibu akan buatkan dia sup miso dan dango special. He he he", ucap Yoshino lirih.

"Tidak bu. Aku mau buatkan dia yang special. Special dariku sendiri.", drastis, pribadi Shikamaru berubah.

"Heessh. Ambilkan bawang itu, kupas dan tumbuk!", instruksi ibunya membuat Shikamaru senang~yeah. Ibunya hanya memeri komando, dan tidak ikut turun tangan!

Pukul enam tepat. Masakan selesai di buat. Shikamaru mendengar instruksi selanjutnya dari Yoshino.

"Shikamaru. Masakanmu ternyata enak juga. Ibu akan membungkusnya. Ibu tahu, kau pasti takkan bisa kalau soal ini. Sudah sana mandi!"

"Hah? Mandi? Tadi aku bangun jam 3 pagi. Aku mau tidur!", hn, sifat pemalasnya kumat.

"Kau janji menjemputnya jam berapa? Ini jam sudah jam 6! Lihat itu! Jarum—jam nya sudah membentuk sudut apa?", geram Yoshino.

"Ya ampun, aku janji nya jam 7 bu!", Tiba-tiba mata Shikamaru melek dan langsung menyambar handuk—biru nya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Shikaku yang tadinya tidur (lagi) sekarang sudah bangun dan sedang meminum kopi dan membaca kora di ruang makan nya.

"Eh, Yoshino. Kemari!", panggil pria itu kepada istrinya.

"Hmm. Apa?", singkat, jawab Yoshino

"Apa kau sudah tau siapa pacar Shikamaru itu?"

"Belum. Memang kau sudah?"

"Melihat langsung si belum. Tapi, aku dengar dia itu sangat cantik dan berbakat."

"Memangnya pangkatnya apa?"

"Umm, kalau tidak salah si jounin"

"Hah? Kau tahum berapa umurnya?"

"19 mungkin. Atau dua—puluh?"

"Jadi dia lebih tua dari Shika", Shikamaru mendengar pembicaraan orang tua-nya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Dia dari Suna?"

"Hn.. hubungan Suna-Konoha bukannya sedang memburuk?"

"Aku khawatir". Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluarlah Shikamaru dengan pakaian lengkap—chunninnya itu.

"Apa yang kalian khawatirkan? Dengar ya. Walaupun kami berbeda desa, kami tak akan dapat di pisahkan", sontak, Yoshino dan Shikaku melongo

"Heh. Memang begitu seharusnya", Shikaku bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkul putra nya yang sudah sama tinggi dengannya itu.

"Eh?"

"Kalau cinta sejati itu, tak akan terpengaruh oleh ruang dan waktu", pekik Shikaku dengan nada menggoda. Kini muka Shikamaru benar-benar merah merona, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah. Aku mau pergi. Merepotkan sekali kalau bicara dengan kalian", ketus Shikamaru sembari mengambil bungkusan di depan Yoshino. Dia berlalu. Berlalu dengan perasaan bahagia dengan bonus sedih. Sedih, iya. Tentu, hari ini gadis yang ia sayangi pulang ke desanya. Pfff

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru menyandarkan dirinya di tembok samping penginapan. Biasanya, tanggan pemuda itu di lettakkan menyilang di belakang kepala. Tapi kali ini, ia membawa hadiah untuk kekasih na itu. Tak berapa lama, gadis manis pirang yang ia tunggu muncul.

"Sudah lama?", Tanya nya memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Ini sup miso dan dango.", jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit senyum yang…malas!

"Untukku ya? Kau perhatian sekali."

"Hmmpf. Tidak sepenuhnya"

"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Itu untukku kan?"

"Aku bilang tidak sepenuhnya. Medokusai!", Temari langsung cemberut. Mendengar kekasih nya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau sakit?", Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Hhh", rintih Temari lirih

"Maksudku, ini untuk kita berdua. Aku belum sarapan. Jadi ayo cepat cari tempat untuk makan makanan ini. Merepotkan!", cetus Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

"Aaah. Benarkah itu, Shika? Sangkyu~yaaah!", senyum manis menghiasi bibir gadis pirang itu. Inilah yang membuat Shikamaru betah bersamanya. Senyum yang rasanya tak rela untuk Shikamaru lepaskan.

"Kita makan di dalam saja", ajak Temari masuk ke penginapan.

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku dikira melakukan apa-apa padamu. Itu merepotkan"

"Lalu mau makan di mana?", tiba-tiba, bohlam 8000 watt (jederrr #plak) muncul di kening (?) Shikamaru.

"Kerumahku. Aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada ayah dan ibuku", ucap Shikamaru lantang. Sontak, Temari kaget jan deg degan.

"Aku belum siap, baka!"

"Kau sudah terlihat cantik dan manis, ibuku sangat ingin melihatmu.", mendengar kekasih nya berkata begitu, hati Temari luluh. "Yatta", ucap gadis itu singkat. Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan berdua menuju kediaman tuan Shikaku.

'Kenapa aku repot-repot membawa makanan ini ke sini? Toh ternyata kami makan di rumah. Hnn, mendokusai~!', batin Shikamaru.

"Oh iya. Ibu mu Kunoichi?"

"Hmm? Ibu ku adalah ibu rumah tangga yang galaknya minta ampun jadi kau hati-hatilah padanya", Temari hanya membalas dengan anggukan plus senyum.

Mereka tiba di kediaman Shimaru. Shikaku sedang libur misi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkebun (gila, orang males masih mau aja berkebun *di kage nui).

"Oi, Shika. Kau pulang lagi?", sapa ayahnya dari kejauhan.

"Hmmm", dengus Shikamaru singkat. Ia mendekati ayahnya itu. Shikaku tercengang bukan main melihat anak semata wayangnya menggandeng seorang gadis ke rumahnya.

"Shika. Gadis ini…?", Shikaku bertanya-tanya

"Ini pacarku yah!", ucap Shikamaru datar. Wajah Temari memerah. Seperti tomat rebus. Ia menundukkan kepala nya dan mengucaokan salam pada "calon mertua"-nya itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shikaku-ojiisan", sapa nya ramah.

"Ohayou. Kau Temari?", Tanya Shikaku

Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk. Ibuku di dalam", Shikamaru mengajak Temari meninggalkan ayahnya itu. Tapi Shikaku tak melanjutkan berkebunnya dia ikut dengan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu!", panggil Shikamaru. Yoshino yang sedang di dapur langsung pergi menghampiri putranya itu.

"Eh kau Shikamaru.", sontak Yoshino terkejut bukan main. Shikamaru tak datang sendiri. Ia menggandeng seorang gadis cantik.

"Ini Temari bu.", kata Shikamaru singkat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Temari-desu", lagi-lagi Temari membungkuk sopan. Yoshino langsung mempersilahkan Temari duduk.

"Ah, kau mau memperkenalkan pacarmu ya Shika?", goda Shikaku dari pintu depan.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin sarapan. Aku lupa makan tadi. Tapi karena aku putuskan untuk makan di rumah, sekalian saja aku kenalkan dia pada kalian.", kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan kotak makanan.

"Ini, makanlah. Nanti kau sakit", kata Shikamaru penuh perhatian kepada Temari. Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Arigatou". Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap.

Yoshino berdiri di dekat meja makan dan mulai bertanya pada Temari.

"Temari. Berapa umurmu?", Tanya Yoshino lembut.

"19 tahun.", ucap Temari yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Lebih tua 2 tahun dari Shika rupanya. Hehehe, kau anak keberapa?", giliran shikaku yang bertanya.

"Saya anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Adik saya yang kedua bernama Kankurou. Yang ketiga namanya Gaara.", ucap Temari. Yoshino dan Shikaku kaget. Gaara? Kazekage itu? Mereka berdua salut. Dia sama-sekali tak mengungkit masalah derajat keluarganya yang tinggi.

"Adikmu kaazekage?", Tanya Shikaku kaget. Temari mengangguk pelan. Shikaku kaget. Tapi, konoha dan suna sedang bertengkar. Apa yang terjadi nantinya dengan Shikamaru kalau TEmari memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada adiknya? Namun, itu semua justru Shikaku jadikan sebagai ujian kesetiaan bagi anaknya.

"Hari ini saya akan pulang ke Suna. Bagaimanapun, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan desa saya terlalu lama.", Temari menjelaskan. Shikamaru tersedak.

"Daijoubu desuka, Shikamaru-kun?", Tanya Temari lembut

"Yah", pekiknya singkat. Dalam hati Shikamaru, ada hal yang membuatnya bergejolak.

"Heh, Kau takut kehilangan dia ya Shikamaru?", goda Shikaku

"Hh", singkat jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua pun selesai sarapan dan Temari pamit kepada calon 'mertuanya' itu. Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju gerbang konoha. Itu adalah terakhir kali Shikamaru melihat Temari. Setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, pikirnya. Shikamaru terus murung selama perjalanan. Membuat Temari khawatir.

"Bocah, kau sakit?", Tanya Temari khawatir. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Shikamaru. "Sehat", lanjutnya.

"Apa di sana kau punya simpanan?", tiba-tiba, Shikamaru berubah.

"Hahaha, kau itu bodoh ya. Tentu tidak. Cintaku ini seperti bola salju (woy, jangan promosi lagu!) #ctrrr, ralat : Cintaku ini seperti bulan. Atau matahari? Ah, terserah kau. Yang pasti, cintaku itu sangat besar.", ucap Temari sangat tulus kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung memeluk Temari.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu jadi milikku", bisik Shikamaru. Temari berjinjit. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Shikamaru. Temari mencium pipi Shikamaru lembut.

"Janji sehidup semati.", bisik Temari di telinga Shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali terdiam. Dingin, mukanya merah. Sementara itu, Temari kembali memeluknya.

"Aku pergi, bukan berarti cintaku hilang", ucap Temari. Ia langsung pamit (undur diri *plak) dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru masih terdiam. 'Aku di cium bidadari', pikirnya. Ia tersadar, dan balik melambaikan tanggannya. Semakin lama, tubuh gadis tercintanya semakin kecil..kecil..dan hilang.

"Itu pacarmu?"

"Waaaah, cantik sekali!"

Dua penjaga gerbang: Izumo dan Kotetsu menggoda pemuda itu.

"Diam, kalian berdua. Merepotkan!", ucap Shikamaru dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Madih dengan wajah murung.

_**Aaaaaa.. ceritanya kok makin aneeehh *dzigh craaaatt jederrr…**_

_**Mind to review ? jaha~~~ Pleaseee…. Review yaaaahhh :D Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya..**_

_**Bocoran : Shikamaru di kasih tes sama seseorang untuk menguji cintanya… **_

_**Pantengin terus *dzigh* aah udah ah, ngomong salah mulu (tears) huuuuuuuu.. wahahahaha~ **_

_**ARIGATOU udah mau baca . **_


	3. Ai No Gaiden  Beginning

**Ch. 3 : AI NO GAIDEN ! –Beginning-**

**Diclaimer : Naruto jelasnya bukan milik saya, Kishimoto Masashi-sama dongss pastinya :D**

**Summary : Ai No Gaiden – Petualangan cinta DIMULAAI ! Berpetualang bersama dalam dekapan cinta #plak**

**Read and REVIEW Please ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Rn'R**

**Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mengandung unsure ke-gaje-an. Hehehehe**

Seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya—yang sangat lelap tentu. Pukul 8 pagi. Lumayan. Jam delapan bukan rekor buruk. Oh apa kalian tahu, betapa malasnya pemuda ini? Tidak. Baik, aku juga takkan menceritakan kemalasannya dengan nada berlebih.

Intinya, hari ini ia galau.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis pujaan hati, atau mungkin sudah menjadi gadis milik nya seorang beberapa hari yang lalu pergi.

Dia pulang, tepatnya. Desa tercinta yang ia rindukan telak mengalahkan rasa ingin bersama-nya bersama kekasih nya itu.

Sendiri tanpa dia di sisinya sangat membuat hatinya galau. Malas menjalani hari. Memang. Kapan pernah pemuda ini rajin?

Pernah.

Saat gadis itu mencuri hatinya. Saat hatinya berapi-api ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi sekarang ia galau.

Terlebih setelah ia tahu kalau Suna—Konoha : tanah lahir gadisnya—tanah lahir dirinya sedang dalam masalah. Gawat! Bisa-bisa, kekasih nya yang merupakan kakak kazegake (baca: penguasa tertinggi desa Sunagakure) takkan pernah di beri izin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru. Bangun, nak! Ada surat untukmu", suara itu menggema di telinganya. Biasanya, suara itu selalu merasuki tidur pulasnya. Kali ini beda. Sedikit. Paling tidak sekarang dia sudah bangun.

"Surat apa?", balasnya singkat dari kamarnya.

"Suna! Desa Suna yang mengirim.", balas wanita itu.

"Aku turun, Kaa-san (baca : ibu)", pekiknya singkat sembari menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun.

"Ini, bacalah.", cetus wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah—coklat (biasa aja lah).

Mata pemuda itu melotot. Seperti di terkam shuriken: tepat ke arah pupil nya yang berwarna coklat—memikat hati.

"Nani?", ucapnya lirih. Ibunya penasaran. Apa isi surat itu? Akankah itu surat penahanan Shikamaru sebagai sandera untuk mengancam Konoha? Tidak. Itu terlalu buruk.

Tapi, pikirnya, ini lebih merepotkan—kata-kata yang tentu selalu di ucapkannya~yah, teman sejati setiap hal yang digambarkannya melalui kata-kata.

"Apa? Apa isinya?", Tanya Yoshino, ibu pemuda itu. Bingung.

"Hhhh. Merepotkan.", ketusnya. Ia menuju kamarnya lagi. Beberapa menit, ia keluar lagi—sudah berpakaian lengkap ala chuunin berbakat Konoha.

"Kau mau kemana? Setahu ibu kau libur misi hari ini."

"Ini bukan misi. Aku pergi, bu.", kata nya dan lansung keluar rumah tanpa sarapan. Bahkan? Ya Tuhan, perasaan galau kini pindah ke hati Yoshino—perempuan yang telah membesarkan Shikamaru. 'Ada apa anak itu? Aku jadi khawatir. Kami-sama, lindungi putraku.', batin Yoshino cemas.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru terus berjalan menuju ke gerbang Konoha. Tepat di situ ia bertemu dengan Godaime Hokage—yap! Tsunade.

SHIKAMARU POV

Aku terus melangkah dengan hati galau. Aku benar-benar membulatkan tekadku. Beranikah aku? Sanggupkah aku? Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Hal yang paling merepotkan~menurutku.

Demi dia! Demi Temari! Demi mereka! Demi Konoha. Mendokusai. Aku tak punya cukup nyali. Bagaimana ini? Sial!

"Tunggu. Berhenti, Shikamaru.", pinta seorang wanita dengan suara khasnya—berat

"Tsu..Tsunade-sama?", ucapku lirih. Dia pasti akan menghentikanku. Sama, sangat sama seperti saat aku, Chouji dan Ino akan berangkat memberantas hama bernama akatsuki itu.

"Apa yang membuat anda kemari, Godaime-sama?", aku mencoba bertanya. Tebak, aku mencoba menebak. Dia melarangku—pasti

"Aku sudah mendengarnya.", pekik wanita itu pelan.

"Hh", gumamku kesal—walau sedikit.

"Kau pikir aku akan melarangmu seperti saat itu?" wajahnya mulai tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku tak melarangmu. Tenang saja"

Lega. Sekali.

"Eh?"

"Shikamaru, pergilah. Dia itu milikmu. Buktikan pada mereka, kau itu mencintainya dengan tulus. Buktikan pengorbananmu", katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya ke pundakku.

"Bawa konoha menuju kedamaian. Semua ingin itu. Kembalikan sekutu Konoha. Damaikan Konoha dan Suna. Kami mengandalkanmu.", katanya sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tanggannya ke pudakku—berkali-kali.

Merepotkan. Sangat. Aku harus membawa beban seperti itu? Sinting. Apa aku sanggup? Aku kan Cuma mau membuktikan cintaku pada Temari. Tanpa sadar, aku membungkukkan badan.

"Arigatou. Percayakan saja padaku.", aku langsung berlalu. Menuju ke arah angin yang membawaku—entah kemana.

END SHIKAMARU POV

Pemuda it uterus berjalan, menjauh. Ya, semakin menjauhi Konoha—menuju suatu tempat. Ia lakukan ini untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai. Mana mungkin juga orang yang malasnya minta ampun seperti Shikamaru mau melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya terlalu "Merepotkan". Akan lebih baik kalau dia tidur di rumah, atau bermalas-malasan dengan kegiatan yang lainnya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ada beban berat di pundaknya : Pembuktian cintanya untuk Temari dan Perdamaian Konoha dengan Suna.

Ia masih melangkah. Cukup jauh sepertinya. Dia sudah berada jauh di luar batas Negara yang tersembunyi dalam daun itu—Konoha.

Sebenarnya apa yang tertulis dalam gulungan itu?

"Buktikan rasa cintamu. Pada Temari, juga Konoha. Datanglah ke sini. Ini bukan tantangan. Ini adalah ujian. Dan hadiah. Karena hanya dengan ini, Konoha dapat kami maafkan", singkat juga kata-kata dalam gulungan itu.

'Ujian?', pikir Shikamaru. 'Hal merepotkan apalagi yang kan terjadi? Dan lagi, apa mereka bilang? Hadiah? Hanya itu satu-satunya cara? Aku rasa otak mereka sudah mulai sakit', terus-terusan Shikamaru memikirkan hal itu. Lagi—dan lagi.

Konoha—Suna bukan dan sama sekali bukan jarak yang dekat. Butuh 3 hari untuk dapat ke Suna dengan berjalan kaki. Perjalanan ke padang-pasir itu benar-benar membuat Shikamaru tersiksa, belum lagi soal Ujian dan Hadiah itu.

Sesekali ia mapir ke kedai untuk makan.

Sampailah pemuda itu pada tempat yang di tuju. Padang pasir luas. Shikamaru buta akan wilayah itu. Buta total.

Kita tinggalkan dulu soal Shikamaru, ayo kita berkunjung ke kediaman Sabaku. 3 bersaudara padang pasir itu tengah membicarakan sebuah hal yang dianggap sangat penting—bagi salah satunya, atau malah ke-3 nya.

"Gaara. Aku mohon. Batalkan ujiannya. Aku tak yakin apa Shikamaru mampu. Aku tak yakin ujian yang kau beri akan mudah. Aku tak yak…", kata-kata Temari belum terselesaikan, adik paling mudanya-Gaara (baca: kazekage juga boleh) memotongnya.

"Neechan, buktikan rasa cintamu. Cinta adalah kepercayaan. Kau harus percaya pada dia. Lagipula…", lagi—dan lagi, kata-kata gaara belum terselesaikan, Temari memotongnya.

"Lagipula apa? Apa Gaara?", ketusnya kesal pada adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kau juga akan ikut menyelesaikan ujian itu!", pekik Gaara

"Gaara. Apa itu tak berbahaya? Neechan kan perempuan. Lagipula ia kita titipkan pada orang yang belum kita percayai sepenuhnya. Aku tak yakin ia sela-", kenapa ya di keluarga Sabaku semua tukang nyerobot omongan *di hajar mati-matian

"Kuro-niichan, justru aku ingin menguji mereka berdua.", ucap Gaara singkat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Temari dari tadi masih bingung. 'Aku ikut ujian nya Gaara?'

"Eh, Gaara. Apa kau sudah memberitahu Shikamaru untuk datang?", Tanya Temari

"Neechan, 3 hari yang lalu kan ada laporan kalau undangan yang aku kirim telah di terima oleh orang itu. Neechan lupa, bukankah aku yang mengirim utusan untuk mengantar gulungan undangan ke kediaman orang itu!", ketus Kankurou dengan nada mengejek—seperti kakak nya amnesia.

"Oh, begitu", Temari berlalu. Berjalan-jalan keluar kota untuk menenangkan diri.

TEMARI POV

Aku gundah. Seharusnya kalau undangan itu sudah di terimanya 3 hari lalu, ia sudah sampai ke Suna. Tapi aku tahu, dia buta total tentang padang pasir ini. Aku khawatir dia tak bisa menemukanku. Suna bukanlah danau kecil yang ukurannya tak cukup untuk 10 orang, Suna luas—sangat!

Baik, demi dia, aku kan mencari nya di sekitar desa. Bukan di sekitar, tapi akan aku cari ke seluruh penjuru desa!

END TEMARI POV

Berjam-jam mencari, Temari tak kunjung menemukan pemuda—belahan hatinya itu. Hampir saja putus asa. Tapi itu bukan Temari. Benar benar bukan. Ia putuskan mencarinya di hampir di perbatasan Sunagakure. Seperti di hampiri malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan, dia melihat sesosok pangeran impian—berperawakan tinggi dan rambutnya seperti nanas.

Dilihatnya lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Yakin tak yakin, ia mendekat. Sampai akhirnya ia yakin 100 % dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia berlari, kencang. Sangat kencang. Sontak, ia memeluk pemuda yang ia temui. Memeluk nya erat sekali.

"He..Hey! tunggu lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Te..Temari!", ketus Pemuda itu.

"Huh, kau bodoh. Harusnya kau senang di peluk oleh kekasihmu!", wajah Temari cemberut. Itu adalah hal yang paling di benci Shikamaru. Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru balas memeluk Temari. Pelukan yang hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir mati kesepian karena tak ada kau!", rayu Shikamaru. Sejak kapan dia berubah jadi seperti itu? Tentu sejak bertemu TEmari.

"Benarkah?"

"Biasa, tak sepenuhnya—", goda Shikamaru. Temari kembali cemberut.

"Haha, aku serius"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal aku merindukanmu."

Temari tersenyum—senyum yang membuat Shikamaru sangaaaaatt bahagia.

"Aku antarkan kau ke penginapan. Aku menebak, nanti sore kalau tidak besok, Gaara akan memanggilmu. Oh iya, ada juga yang ingin aku beritahu.", ucap Temari lalu menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan menelusuri desa Suna. Sampailah mereka di sebuah penginapan yang cukup bagus.

"Ini, aku membelikamu dango", Temari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia beli beberapa jam lalu. "Kau pasti lapar."

Pasangan muda itu menghabiskan 6 tusuk dango berdua.

"Oh iya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Shikamaru membuka percakapan

"soal ujian dari Gaara"

"Hm?"

"Katanya, aku juga akan ikut menjalaninya bersamamu"

"Nani?", wajah Shikamaru memerah

"Ujiannya berat", kata Temari horror.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuktikan aku sayang padamu, Temari!", Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap mata Temari lekat-lekat.

"Aku juga.", Temari tersenyum. Ia sadar, sekarang sudah menjelang sore, dan ia tahu, kekasih nya lelah—butuh tidur. Untuk itu, ia pamit dan pergi

"Tidurlah yang lelap. Karena sudah sore, belum ada panggilan dari Gaara. Kemungkinannya besok pagi. Jangan lupa bangun. Awas kalau lupa, aku kan mengipasimu sampai terbang!". Goda Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk sambil berkata "Jangan lakukan hal merepotkan di luar sana!"

"Ada hadiah lagi, Shika.", ucap Temari.

"Apa?", masih malas, jawaban Shikamaru. Temari menjinjit, mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi kekasihnya yang putih itu dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku sayang kamu"

Shikamaru membalas dengan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Temari.

"Aku lebih menyanyangimu dari siapapun", ucap Shikamaru dan langsung masuk ke penginapan. Temari yang masih di depan pintu penginapan itu berteriak : "Shikamaru, jangan lupa. Aku ini pacarmu", yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhatikannya dengan wajah meledek.

Dari dalam penginapan, Shikamaru tersenyum. Rona merah dari wajahnya muncul lagi untuk kesekian kalinya

Matahari mulai ingin memancarkan pesonanya—sinar nya yang membawa kehidupan di dunia. Dengan cinta tentunya. Penginapan sunagakure yang cukup mewah itu menjadi tempat tinggal sementara seorang pemuda malas dari desa seberang.

Sudah jam tujuh, ia masih terlelap.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk pelan.

Pemuda nanas itu terbangun. Ia membuka pintu penginapannya dan mendapat salam hangat berupa pelukan lembut dari gadis yang ia cintai.

"Ohayou. Ayo cepat mandi. Gaara menunggumu", kata gadis itu terssenyum.

Pemuda nanas itu membalas senyumnya.

Pagi itu adalah awal dari sebuah petualangan cinta, yang jika mereka berhassil menaklukannya, akan membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang merenggut kebencian.

To be continued ..

**Makin aneh aja ceritanya #author yang amatiran ini di gebukin orang sekampung Otogakure -?-**

**Mau tau kelanjutannya? Bener mau? Ah masa? REVIEW dulu dong, biar author semangat update chapter selanjutnya..**

**Review **

**Arigatou udah baca ch ini … **

**REVIEW AGAIN? Boleh …. :D**


	4. Ai No Gaiden The Love Exam

**Ai No Gaiden – Love Exam –**

**Arrrwww fic gaje ini masih berlanjut hingga ch 4 rupanya! Hahahaha**

**Disclaimer : Udah jelas las las las las punya Masashi Kishimoto dan bukan punya saya**

**Kalau fic ini punya sapa ? Ya punya saya *dzigh**

**Pairing : Jelas ShikaTema (ShikaTema dulu deh, yang lain di ch berikutnya saja)**

**Summary : Dapet ujian cinta dari seseorang**

**Read and Review PLEASE :D**

**Rn'R**

Ch 4 : Love Exam

Pemuda nanas itu terbangun. Ia membuka pintu penginapannya dan mendapat salam hangat berupa pelukan lembut dari gadis yang ia cintai.

"Ohayou. Ayo cepat mandi. Gaara menunggumu", kata gadis itu terssenyum.

Pemuda nanas itu membalas senyumnya.

Pagi itu adalah awal dari sebuah petualangan cinta, yang jika mereka berhasil menaklukannya, akan membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang merenggut kebencian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian chuuninnya.

" Aah, kau sangat tampan pagi ini!", puji gadis pirang yang sedari tadi duduk santai di ruang tamu penginapan itu.

"Kau pernah melihatku tidak tampan ya, Temari?", pekik pemuda itu sambil menghela napas.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata singkat "Kau akan selalu terlihat tampan bagiku, sekalipun kau sedang dalam pose terjelekmu."

Wajah Shikamaru memerah. Ia mendekati Temari dan langsung memeluknya.

"Daisuki yo, Temari. Akan ku buktikan rasa cintaku padamu dan pada Konoha.", kata pemuda itu singkat. Pelukan hangat itu berakhir dalam beberapa detik.

Temari mengangguk. Senyum manisnya yang khas kini tak mau lepas dari bibir mungilnya. "Ayo kita ke rumah, Gaara menunggu!", ajak Temari sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke siku Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang dalam pose tangan—masuk—saku.

Sepanjang perjalanan penginapan menuju kediaman Sabaku, Temari tak henti-hentinya menggandeng Shikamaru dan memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehingga memunculkan senyum meledek di setiap wajah warga Sunagakure yang melihatnya.

Sampailah mereka di kediaman sabaku. Mewah, ya keluarga Temari kan orang penting di Sunagakure. Nyali Shikamaru sedikit ciut.

"Masuklah. Neechan, ayo ajak orang itu duduk", suara yang memanggil mereka begitu terasa horror. Gaara, pemilik suara itu tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang depan rumah itu.

"Kami datang, Gaara", ucap Temari dan masuk—masih tetap menggandeng pacarnya.

"Ohayou", kata Shikamaru sambil menundukkan badan di depan Gaara. Gaara masih diam.

"Neechan, jadi dia orangnya? Ooh", kata seorang lagi. Ia berbaju hitam, kupingnya sedikit mirip batman dan dandanannya mengerikan.

"Gaara, Kurou. Kenalkan, ini Shikamaru", kata Temari mencoba tersenyum. Temari yang galak dan sama sekali tak pernah takut dengan kedua adiknya mendadak menjadi kikuk dan risih. Terutama kepada Gaara.

"Niichan, ambilkan gulungan itu", kata Gaara singkat. Kankurou yang di suruh terlihat manyun. Mentang-mentang Kazekage, adiknya kok jadi seenaknya sama kakaknya. Eits, Gaara bukan orang kaya gitu kok.

"Ini!", dengus kankurou singkat sambil memberikan gulungan kepada adiknya yang masih duduk terdiam sambil bernapas tentunya.

Gaara mulai menatap Shikamaru lekat. Sesekali dia melempar pandangan pada kakak perempuannya.

"Kau seumuran dengan ku, kan?", Tanya Gaara mantap.

"Iya", jawab Shikamaru singkat masih dengan nada malas. Bukan apa-apa, tadi dia hanya sarapan satu kepal onigiri yang dibawakan Temari.

"Kau temannya Naruto?", Gaara bertanya dengan lantang—lagi.

"Dia sahabatku", ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Apa Pangkatmu?", gentian Kankurou yang bertanya. Sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, Temari berkata keras di depan adiknya.

"Dia Jounin!", kata temari berbohong.

"Neechan, aku juga tau dia itu masih chuunin!", kata Kankurou sambil tertawa puas.

"Aku berniat mengikuti ujian jounin besok. Tenang, aku akan jadi jounin", terang Shikamaru. Temari sedikit lega.

"Apa kau mencintain kakakku?", Tanya Gaara dingin.

Suasana sempat hening beberapa detik. Shikamaru sangat kaget di Tanya seperti itu. Tapi ia sangat tau jawabannya.

"Aku mencintai Temari lebih dari apapun"

"Cinta itu pengorbanan. Apa kau rela mengorbankan yang kau punya untuk membuktikannya?"

"Akan aku lakukan. Apapun.", ucap Shikamaru lantang. Belum pernah Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang tentunya akan membawanya pada hal yang betul-betul merepotkan.

Gaara dan Kankurou hanya mendengus ringan. Mereka belum puas akan jawabannya itu.

"AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APAPUN DEMI TEMARI", tegas Shikamaru sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba gaara mengantarkan gulungan yang berada di meja di depannya itu ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari. Tentunya dengan pasir.

"Pergilah neechan. Lakukan apa yang ada di dalam gulungan itu. Dan kau, buktikan. Bukan hanya dengan kata-kata. Lindungi neechan, jika sekali saja kau mengabaikan keselamatan neechan demi keselamatanmu sendiri kau akan aku bunuh", Gaara berkata horror seperti benar-benar mau menembak Shikamaru dengan AK-47 punya Hiruma *plak, abaikan.

Akhirnya, kedua pasangan kekasih itu pergi dari kediaman Sabaku. Dan…PETUALANGAN MEREKA DIMULAI !

"Buka gulungan itu Shikamaru!", pinta gadis itu dengan galak. Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru membuka gulungan itu. Ia tercengang.

"Apa? Apa isinya?", Tanya Temari penasaran. Hal pertama yang harus mereka lakukan. Hanya ada satu buah petunjuk. Itu tak masalah buat seorang Shikamaru yang IQ nya lebih dari 200.

"tujuh warna mahkota. Manusia senja menunggumu. Ikutilah sang pemberi kehidupan itu hilang dari kediaman sang mahkota. Kau akan menemukan sarang sang manusia senja.", kata Shikamaru. Mereka berdua bingung. Mencoba memahami dalam-dalam apa maksud petunjuk itu.

"Tujuh warna mahkota, ya.. hmm, apa kau menemukan sesuatu di pikiranmu, Shika?", Tanya Temari sambil melempar pandangannya ke wajah sang kekasih.

"Iya, iya, aku sedang berfikir. Tujuh warna mahkota. Um, Temari. Apa kau tahu apa arti mahkota?", Tanya Shikamaru. Dahi pemuda jenius ini sudah di penuhi peluh.

"Aku mengiranya itu adalah.. ummm.. ah tidak jadi. Sepertinya bukan!", celetuk Temari.

Mereka berdua berpikir. Cukup lama.

1 detik

.

.

. 5 detik

.

.

.1 menit

.

. 1 ¾ menit

Kedua nya berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Bunga!", kata kedua shinobi itu. "Yah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Shika!", kata Temari menebar senyum.

"Apa kau tahu, ada bunga yang kelopaknya 7 warna?", Tanya Shikamaru. Mereka berdua menghela napas. "Tidak."

Mereka masih bingung. Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang menurut Shikamaru paling mengerti soal bunga. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka, rekan satu tim-nya yang merupakan penjual bunga.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha. Aku yakin sekali banyak petunjuk yang bisa kita dapatkan di sana.", ajak Shikamaru. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke Konoha.

Berhari-hari telah mereka lalui di perjalanan. Selama 3 hari itu, Temari dan Shikamaru tak henti henti-nya melirik di sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui. Kalau-kalau mereka menemukan bunga dengan 7 warna di kelopaknya.

Tapi sia-sia. Mereka tak menemukan yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Saat di gerbang masuk, Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihat mereka berdua langsung memasang muka meledek.

"Shikamaru-kun, itu kan pacarmu?"

"Iya, cantik sekali"

"Wah, kau beruntung, Shika!", mereka berdua terus terusan mengejek Shikamaru dan Temari. Namun sama sekali tidak di gubris. Shikamaru dan Temari terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah ruko, tepatnya rumah dengan toko bunga di depannya. Ada seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang sedang duduk santai di dalam. Pintunya terbuka lebar, menandakan toko bunga Yamanaka masih buka.

"Ino, aku mau tanya!", ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Oh, kau Shikamaru. Tumben sekali si datang ke sini.", tiba-tiba mata Ino tertuju kepada gadis cantik yang berada di belakang Shikamaru.

"Te..Temari-san?", kata Ino singkat. "Kalian berdua sedang kencan ya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau tanya. Apa kau pernah melihat ada bunga dengan 7 warna di kelopaknya.", celoteh Shikamaru. Ino masih memperhatikan Temari.

"Woy!", teriak Shikamaru.

"Ehh, iya. Kau tadi tanya apa?", ucap Ino gugup.

"Ino, pernahkah kau melihat bunga dengan 7 warna pada kelopaknya?", kini giliran Temari yang bertanya dengan lembut dan senyuman.

"Eh. 7 warna kelopak? Sepertinya pernah dengar", Ino berpikir.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Aha! Aku ingat!", teriak Ino. Shikamaru dan Temari begitu antusias untuk mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Apa? Dimana?", Tanya Shikamaru gugup.

"Umm, kalau tidak salah ingat, dulu aku, Sakura, dan Naruto pernah mendapat misi dari Hokage untuk pergi ke gunung Jofuku. Yah, di sana, Naruto mengambilkan Lee bunga dengan 7 warna di kelopaknya. Nama bunganya adalah bunga Jofuku. Sama seperti nama wilayah bunga itu tumbuh. Konon, bunga itu bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.", jelas Ino. (mau tau gimana misi Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto? Lihat di episode 186!)

"Aah, di mana letak gunung Jofuku itu?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Perbatasan Negara api. Gunungnya menyeramkan. Hati-hati kalau kesana! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kalian ke sana? Itu misi?", celoteh Ino dengan gaya khasnya.

"Um, tidak.. bukan apa apa kok, Ino. Kami benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Arigatou gozaimasu.", ucap Temari singkat lalu menarik Shikamaru untuk pergi dari toko itu.

"Petunjuk pertama sudah kita dapatkan.", celetuk Temari semangat.

"Lebih baik cepat kita menuju gunung Jofuku!", ucap Shikamaru dan langsung menarik Temari. Dari kejauhan, Ino berteriak. Ia lupa mengingatkan sahabatnya akan bahaya di sana.

"Woy, Shikamaru. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Di sana ada musuh. Aku akan beritahu kau bagaimana cara mengatasinya.", teriakan Ino sontak membuat Temari dan Shikamaru berbalik.

"Apa? Siapa musuhnya? Bagaimana mengatasinya?", kata Shikamaru tak sabaran.

"Musuhnya adalah pikiranmu sendiri.", Shikamaru dan Temari masih melongo: bingung dengan apa yang di katakana Ino. "Yang akan jadi musuhmu adalah orang yang sedang kau pikirkan. Jadi, kalau sudah sampai sana, pikirkan orang terlemah yang pernah kau temui. Ingat, orang terlemah. Shikamaru, kau jangan memikirkan tentang Sensei Asuma, apalagi tentang Temari-san. Kau bisa mati nanti!",lanjut Ino. Temari hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak memikirkan siapapun?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah", pekik Ino singkat.

Setelah di beri tahu Ino, mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju ke gunung Jofuku. Setelah beberapa jam dalam perjalanan, mereka sampai. Benar kata Ino, gunungnya menyeramkan. Mereka memberanikan diri. Temari menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan berjalan di dekatnya terus.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah kebun bunga yang amaaaat indah. Memang benar, bunganya bersinar dalam 7 warna. Sangat memikat hati. Temari yang ketakutan memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan mengambil bunga itu. Ia mencabutnya pelan.. yang terjadi adalah…

Sssreeettttttttt….

Ada suara langkah kaki selain langkah kaki mereka berdua. Temari kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Ada dua Shikamaru di belakangnya. Tapi dia melihat ada keanehan dalam diri Shikamaru yang satu.

Shikamaru menyerang temari tanpa ampun. Melemparinya dengan kunai, suriken, dan kertas peledak. Temari masih bingung. Kenapa kekasihnya sendiri menyerangnya begitu. Shikamaru yang asli sadar, sewaktu mengambil bunganya, Temari sedang memikirkan dirinya. Shikamaru tentu tak tinggal diam. Ia menyerang dirinya yang palsu yang sedang mencoba bertarung dengan Temari. Temari mengeluarkan kipas raksasanya dan balik menyerang Shikamaru. Alhasil, kedua Shikamaru itu terlempar. Temari segera mengejar mereka. Ia menemukan kedua orang yang benar-benar mirip itu. Temari bingung setengah mati, mana kekasihnya yang asli—karena keduanya begitu mirip!

Ia mencoba berpikir. Mencari cara agar ia tak salah langkah untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya adalah Shikamaru yang ada di sebelah pohon, dan bukan Shikamaru yang sedang mencoba berdiri dengan sedikit luka. Ia mantap—mau menyelamatkan kekasih nya itu. Ia mendekat, dan benar saja! Shikamaru yang itu adalah Shikamaru yang asli.

Temari membantu kekasihnya berdiri, dan ia mulai bertanya sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, apa kelemahanmu?", bisik Temari kepada kekasihnya. Shikamaru diam. Kemudian bicara di telinga Temari, bukan tentang kelemahannya, namun sebuah instruksi!

"Aku akan menghadapinya. Kau bantu aku dari atas. Aku akan membawanya menjauh dari sini. Ikuti aku juga, setelah cukup jauh, kepung dia dengan kunai dan kertas peledak. Mengerti?", Shikamaru mencoba memberi Temari sebuah instruksi. Tentu saja Temari mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Shikamaru.

"Kagemane no jutsu!", teriak Shikamaru. 'Berhasil!', Shikamaru yang palsu terikat ke dalam jurus bayangannya. Shikamaru membawa dirinya yang palsu ke tempat yang jauh dari kebun bunga itu. Temari mengikutinya dari atas. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Shikamaru memberikan kode : Temari, lempar kunainya! Dengan cekatan, Temari melempar kunai-kunai yang telah di pasang kertas peledak itu. Beberapa detik sebelum kertasnya meledak, kedua Shinobi ini sudah lari—menjauh dari lokasi Shikamaru palsu terkepung. Mereka berhasil—selamat!

Shikamaru dan Temari kembali ke kebun bunga. Shikamaru mencoba mengambil bunga itu. Namun Temari melarang.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah memetik 5 bunga. Aku takut nanti aka nada lawan yang lebih kuat.", kata Temari khawatir. 5 bunga mungkin sudah cukup. Mereka pun menghela napas, mencoba membuka gulungannya lagi. Shikamaru dengan pelan membacanya.

"Petunjuk berikutnya : Manusia senja menunggumu. Ikutilah sang pemberi kehidupan itu hilang dari kediaman sang mahkota. Kau akan menemukan sarang sang manusia senja. Hmm, aku mulai mengerti", celetuk Shikamaru.

"Manusia senja itu apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?", Tanya Temari pada kekasih nya itu.

"Aku berpikir, manusia senja itu artinya… Hmm, tetua suatu daerah. Eh, tunggu, kalau itu artinya, daerah sini bukanlah daerah resmi. Ini bukan Negara. Bukan, itu bukan tetua. Bisa jadi, itu adalah orang tua.", kata Shikamaru.

"Oh iya, kata Ino, bunga Jofuku adalah bunga ajaib yang mampu menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit, kau ingat? Kemungkinan, Manusia senja adalah orang tua yang sedang sakit", kata Temari dengan sumringah.

"Sou ka.", pekik Shikamaru singkat. "Lalu, di mana dia berada?"

"Ikutilah sang pemberi kehidupan hilang dari kediaman sang mahkota. Apa artinya?"

"Pemberi kehidupan adalah Tuhan. Tuhan menghilang? Aaarrgh, aku tak mengerti. Gaara keterlaluan, bikin pusing saja!", keluh Temari.

"Bukan, pemberi kehidupan adalah matahari. Matahri menghilang artinya matahari terbenam. Kearah barat!", kata Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kediaman orang tua itu akan kita temukan jika kita berajalan ke arah pemberi kehidupan hilang, oh bukan, arah barat!", teriak Temari dengan semangat.

TO BE CONTINUED

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Berhasilkah Temari dan Shikamaru menemukan orang itu?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya

_**Hoaaammzzz ini hari aku lagi semangatnya bikin fic, jadi satu hari bisa dua chapter aku update .. makasih udah mau baca.. REVIEW nya dongsssss… Hehehehehe , **_

_**Review ya , biar tambah semangat aku update chapter selanjutnya ! Hahahahaaaa..**_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W **_


	5. My Love is Always Beside You

**Chapter 5 : Ai No Gaiden – My Love is always Beside You –**

**Ceritanya bakal tambah abal-abal nih.. aduh, maaf saya kan newbie masih belum bisa bikin Fic yang bagus.. Hiks hiks *oii, jangan cengeng ! **

**Aaaa. Ampun, kita harus confident yaah sama kemampuan kita sendiri -,-**

**Part 5 dari Fic ku.**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya Masashi Kishimoto.. Jiahahahaha =D**

**Summary : Biar penasaran, baca aja deh =P**

**REVIEW nya Jangan lupa.. Read n' Review =)**

**ENJOY**

"Di mana gubuk merepotkan itu si? Kenapa dari tadi aku belum melihatnya?", Pemuda jenius itu terus mengeluh—tak seperti saat ia memulai petualangannya.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi pasti ketemu", gadis pirang berkucir empat itu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang nyatanya lebih muda 2 tahun dari dirinya itu.

"Semakin lama semakin merepotkan saja, sih. Tau begitu aku takkan pernah meng-iyakan ujian yang Gaara berikan.", sontak, omongan Shikamaru itu membuat Temari kecewa.

"Jadi, kau tak rela melakukan ini? Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku ya?", ucap Temari gelisah.

"Ehh. Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini laki-laki sejati. Aku tak akan pernah membohongi diriku sendiri. Apalagi sampai membohongi orang yang telah mengubah hidupku dengan cinta", kata Shikamaru—_romantis._

"Lalu yang kau katakana tadi?"

"Aku kan Cuma kesal saja. Tidak usah di anggap serius. Mau aku katakan sekali lagi dengan keras?"

"Mengatakan apa?", Temari bingung bercampur kesal.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang—semacam pemanasan untuk berteriak. "_DAISUKI YO, TEMARI! DAISUKI YO_ !", Shikamaru berteriak dengan lantangnya. Untung mereka sedang berada di hutan, jadi tak ada yang mendengar. Tapi tetap saja, perkataan Shikamaru itu membuat wajah Temari memerah seperti kepiting di lumuri tomat.

"Puas?", dengus Shikamaru.

Temari tak menjawab. Namun gadis itu memberikan sebuah isyarat. Melalui pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tak pernah meragukanmu, pangeranku.", goda Temari. 'Apa? Pangeran? Seperti itukah aku di dalam hatinya?', batin Shikamaru.

"Arigatou, Temari-_hime_", celetuk Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari memberikan senyum terindahnya hanya untuk pangeran hidupnya.

"Ah, lihat, Shika! Ada gubuk. Tuh kan, aku bilang apa. Pasti ketemu. Kau sih tidak sabaran! Ayo kita kesana!", teriak Temari. Semangan Shikamaru bangkit. Mereka berdua akhirnya berlari ke gubuk itu dan mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Kedua shinobi itu memandang gubuk reot yang mereka temui lekat-lekat. Tak henti-hentinya Shikamaru menelan ludah. Temari apalagi. Dia sangat iba melihat keadaan gubuk itu. Terlebih saat mereka mengingat kalau yang tinggak di situ adalah orang tua. Pasti hidupnya sangat menderita.

"Ketuk lebih keras", pinta Temari. Shikamaru menurut. Ia mengetuk pintunya lebih keras.

Masih hening. Semangat mereka berdua semakin merapuh.

"Ketuk lagi"

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

Masih hening.

1 detik

.

.

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

1 menit.

_Sreeeeekk _

Terdengar suara pintu di buka.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu kalian dari kemarin", ucap seorang nenek renta dari dalam gubuk. Temari semakin iba melihat keadaan nenek itu.

"_Su..sumimasen, obaa-sama_.", kata Temari dan Shikamaru bebarengan sambil membungkuk—hormat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Masuklah.", nenek itu mempersilahkan Temari dan Shikamaru masuk ke gubuknya. Shikamaru tercengang. Gubuk itu hanya sebuah ruangan dengan satu kursi, satu meja, dan satu ranjang. Benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Mana?", Tanya nenek itu sedikit kasar.

"Aaah. Maaf obaa-sama. Ini. Apakah lima cukup?", ucap temari sambil menyodorkan bunga Jofuku yang ia dan Shikamaru dapat.

"Kalian hebat", puji nenek itu. "_Arigatou gozaimashita_", lanjutnya singkat.

"Petunjuk selanjutnya sudah aku siapkan di meja. Itu, ambillah", kata nenek itu. Temari kaget. Hah? Petunjuk? Petunjuk apa?

"Di situ ada tantangan kedua kalian. Ambillah, anak muda yang membawa gentong besar memberitahuku untuk menyimpannya, dan memberinya kepada penolongku", jelas nenek.

"Tapi, kami sudah di beri gulungannya", jawab Temari.

"Tunggu, Temari. Petunjuk selanjutnya tidak ada", celetuk Shikamaru.

"Nani?"

"Lihat, setelah petunjuk yang pertama, tak ada tulisan lagi."

"Itu artinya…"

"Petunjuk selanjutnya akan di berikan di setiap tantangan yang berhasil kita lalui"

"Sou ka? Aku tak menyangka Gaara begitu cerdik"

"Kalian sedang bicara apa? Cepat ambil gulungannya dan pergi dari rumahku", omel nenek itu kesal.

"Sumimasen, obaa-sama. Kami akan pergi. Arigatou", pekik Shikamaru dan langsung menarik Temari keluar rumah.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi gubuk itu. Lelah, setelah berhari-hari berpetualang dan baru menyelesaikan satu tantangan. Mereka bahkan tak tahu ada berapa tantangan yang Gaara beri. Ratusan mungkin? "Mendokusai", dengus Shikamaru.

Mereka tengah beristirahat di pinggir sungai jernih di dekat hutan. Bekal mereka sudah habis. Akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berburu ikan di sungai itu dan membakarnya. Shikamaru dan Temari makan berdua di pinggir sungai. Ya, berdua saja.

"Ini yang selalu ingin aku rasakan", celoteh gadis pirang. Rambutnya yang terikat empat sengaja ia gerai, dan rambut indah itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Temari", panggil Shikamaru singkat.

"Hm?"

"Kau sangat cantik kalau rambutmu tergerai", puji Shikamaru singkat.

"Arigatou. Lepaskan ikatanmu juga, agar aku bisa melihat kau lebih tampan. Hehehe", balas Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengambil karet yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Apa aku masih tampak seperti kepala nanas?"

"Tentu tidak. Sekarang kau tampan, seperti pangeran", goda Temari.

"Apa kau ingin aku seperti ini terus?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa"

"Tidak mau saja. Aku ikat rambutku lagi ya. Aku risih dengan rambut seperti ini. Lagipula, ibuku melarangku. Dia bilang, aku ini seperti saingannya"

Temari tertawa lepas. "Calon _okaasan_ ku memang orang yang unik yah", puji Temari. Shikamaru blushing seketika. 'Calon ibu dia bilang? Astaga..', Shikamaru berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Ikat lagi rambutmu, apa kau mau di bilang mirip ibu-ibu?", goda temari. Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru mengikat rambutnya kembali. Mereka berdua benar-benar mesra di pinggir sungai itu. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi, pemandangan yang benar-benar mempesona, membuat mereka sangat menikmati kencan mereka, bisa di bilang. Setelah kenyang, mereka teringat akan sesuatu.

"Temari, baca gulungan itu. Aku sedang malas membaca"

"Huuh, dasar. Baiklah! Ummmm...", dengung Temari.

"Apa?"

"Sulit di mengerti"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau saja yang baca"

"Hah, dasar merepotkan.", Shikamaru mengambil gulungan dari tangan Temari dan mulai membacanya. "Apa hitam akan mengalahkan putih? Air mengalir, membawa mu pada kebenaran", kata Shikamaru sembari membaca gulungan itu.

"Kau mengerti?", Temari memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Yang dipandang hanya dapat mendengus. "Hitam mengalahkan putih. Apa itu artinya kebencian yang mengalahkan kebajikan?", mata Temari melotot mendengar kekasihnya bicara seperti itu.

"Apa? Apa artinya?"

"Mungkin, ada tempat di mana kebajikan dan cinta yang kita miliki akan selalu terkalahkan oleh kebencian", terang Shikamaru seterang terangnya -?-

"Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu?"

"Hm", pekik Shikamaru sambil mengangguk.

"Air mengalir membawamu pada kebenaran. Kurasa, kebenaran akan terungkap kalau kita mengikuti arah aliran air", lanjut Shikamaru. "Ikuti arah aliran sungai ini"

Temari tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang cerdas. Ia mengangguk. Ia bergegas menggendong kipas raksasanya dan mengikat rambutnya lagi. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti arah aliran sungai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pemandangannya begitu menawan. Mereka sangat menikmatinya. Di sepanjang jalan, Temari terus-terusan tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang bahagia melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ada sebuah bahaya besar. Bahaya yang mungkin akan mengancam keberlangsungan hubungan mereka. Yah, kebencian yang merenggut kebajikan.

Sampailah mereka pada tempat yang mungkin sedang mereka cari. Mengerikan, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah tebing curam, dengan batu yang begitu licin. Mereka melihat ada dua buah jalan. Mungkin salah-satunya mengarah pada jurang, dan yang satunya mengarah pada jalan yang aman. Mereka benar-benar bingung mau lewat jalan yang mana. Disitulah mereka menemukan sebuah gulungan hijau. Pelan-pelan, Temari mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya.

"Penduduk haus doa. Hanya kasih sayang dan rasa peduli yang dapat menunjukanmu jalan. Ikuti arah cinta bersemi", kata Temari seraya membaca gulungan itu. Tiba-tiba, badan Temari kejang, seperti ada yang merasukinya. Seketika, temari menyerang Shikamaru dengan kunai.

"A..apa yang terjadi, Temari? Hei, sadarlah! O..oi", Shikamaru berteriak, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan juga mencoba menyelamatkan "_hime_" nya itu.

"Diam kau. Aku benci kau. Aku benci semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Semuanya!", Temari meronta-ronta ketika Shikamaru mencoba memeluknya. Iapun mengeluarkan kipas raksasanya dan mendadak menyerang Shikamaru.

'Aa..Apa yang kau lakukan, Temari? Aku ini kekasihmu! Sadarlah! Sadar!", dengan volume yang jauh lebih keras, Shikamaru mencoba memanggil nama kekasihnya dan kembali memintanya untuk "sadar", tapi usahanya sia-sia. Hal yang tak terduga, sesuatu yang menyakitkan keluar dari mulut Temari.

"Kau mencintai Ino, dan aku membencimu. Kau bukan pacarku. Pergi, pergi!", Temari terus menyerang Shikamaru, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membalas serangan Temari. Ia terus menghindar sambil berpikir. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang telah merasuki jiwa dan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Namun Shikamaru tak dapan berkonsentrasi, karena Temari terus menyerangnya dengan ganas lebih, lebih ketika ujian chuunin dulu.

Ia berlari—mencari tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau Temari ataupun anginnya itu. Namun sayang, tempat itu adalah tebing, ingat? itu tebing yang berbahaya!

"Matilah kau! Aku benci kau, Shikamaru! Aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup dan bahagia bersama Ino!", Shikamaru semakin panas. Otaknya kini macet dan tak mau bekerja—paling tidak untuk berfikir, siapa yang merasuki kekasihnya itu.

Aha! Shikamaru benar-benar mendapat pencerahan. Untung saja otaknya yang terlewat jenius tak akan berhenti berfikir.

"Penduduk sini yang merasukinya. Aku harus menemukan makam atau tempat jiwa mereka tersegel dan aku akan mendoakannya.", batin Shikamaru. Ia terus berlari, mencari kesana kemari, kalau-kalau ada sebuah tempat aneh dan seram tempat jiwa-jiwa orang yang telah tiada tersegel.

"Di sana!", teriak Shikamaru semangat. Ia bergegas menuju tempat yang ia targetkan. Sebenarnya tempat itu berada di dalam jurang—berbahaya memang. Untungnya, Shikamaru berhasil menemukan sebuah jalan berbatu yang mungkin aman untuk ia lalui. Akhirnya, pemuda itu sampai pada sebuah batu yang benar-benar besar. Warnanya hitam mengkilap dengan beberapa kertas mantra menempel di permukaannya. Shikamaru jongkok dan menunduk. Ia memanjatkan do'a untuk jiwa orang yang tersegel di dalamnya. Ia berdoa dengan khusyuknya -?- dan berharap kekasihnya bisa pulih. Setelah yakin do'anya sampai pada jiwa-jiwa itu, Shikamaru pergi—kembali ke tempat kekasih nya yang sedang mengamuk.

Shikamaru salah ketika mengira bahwa Temari sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Gadis itu masih mengamuk, walau amukannya tidak seganas tadi. Shikamaru masih bersembunyi di balik batu besar dan menempelkan telunjuk serta jari tengahnya ke jidatnya.

"Apa yang kurang?", pekik pemuda itu. Ia terus berpikir. Mungkin saja otak cerdasnya bisa menemukan jawaban yang sempurna untuk pertanyaan singkatnya itu. Ia benar-benar kehabisa akal kali ini. "Hanya kasih sayang dan rasa peduli. Arah cinta bersemi? _Mendokusai_ aku tak mengerti", celetuk Shikamaru sambil sekali-sekali melirik ke arah Temari yang sedang mengamuk—mencari dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!", teriak Temari dengan amukannya. Hutan di sekitarnya yang terkenal lebat pun ludes sebagian karena kibasan angin Temari. Shikamaru mulai terpancing emosi. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga, orang yang paling ia cintai justru berniat membunuhnya. Shikamaru benar-benar terpancing emosi !

"Sial. Siaaaaaaaaaaall! Kenapa Temari bisa mengatakan hal itu? Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa aku benar-benar harus meninggalkannya?", batin Shikamaru kesal. Ia sudah tak percaya bahwa ada yang merasuki _hime_-nya itu. Shikamaru benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk meninggalkan Temari sendirian. Yah, dalam tebakan si author si Shikamaru ikut-ikutan kerasukan penduduk domestik atau malah kerasukan setannya Hiruma *plak abaikan, please abaikan. Tapi sepertinya kebencian sudah merasuki jiwa Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu pergi menjauhi gadis yang terus-terusan mengamuk. Gadis itu berlari, dan mengibaskan kipas raksasanya ke sana kemari. Tanpa Temari sadari, kaki mungilnya salah perhitungan dalam berpijak. Ia berpijak pada batu licin yang termakan air terjun di seberang hutan tempatnya mengamuk—yang juga tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Shikamaru. Temari tergelincir, ia berteriak minta tolong. Di saat itulah, cinta kembali mengalahkan benci di hati Temari. ia sadar, tadi ia kerasukan sesuatu yang benar-benar ia tak suka, yaitu kebencian! Ia sadar, mungkin kekasihnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya karena kelakuan dirinya tadi. Ia sadar, takkan ada yang menolongnya. Ia pasrah, membiarkan dirinya terhempas jatuh menuruti keinginan gravitasi. Ia terhempas dari atas air terjun. Meski pasrah, ia tak henti-hentinya berteriak minta tolong, berharap ada yang datang *itu namanya belum pasrah.. ah author nya gajelas begete, plak*. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya tak menggubris. Ia justru tetap berjalan menjauh. Disaat itulah, pemuda rambut nanas itu ingat akan sesuatu.

Ai. Cintanya kepada gadis Sunagakure. Ia ingat, saat ia pertama kali menyatakan cintanya. Ia ingat ketika perasaan was-was menghiasi hatinya kalau-kalau cintanya di tolak. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Walau ia sebenarnya sakit, mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya yang sedang kesurupan. Ia tetap bersikeras berjalan menjauh, tapi cinta dan rasa pedulinya yang besar menang telak menghadapi kebencian yang tukang ngerasukin jiwa orang yanhg lewat. Cinta, itu yang telah berhasil membebaskan jiwa nya dari kebencian yang merasukinya. Shikamaru tercengang, kembali mendengar kekasihnya berteriak dari air terjun. Ia berbalik dan berlari menuju air terjun itu. Beruntung, ia belum terlambat. _Kagemane no jutsu_-nya berhasil mengikat tubuh Temari agar gadis itu tidak terhempas jatuh.

"Baka. Kau itu _hime _yang baka. Untung saja aku hebat. Jadi aku berhasil menolongmu", ketus Temari sedikit kasar. Ia lalu membawa tubuh Temari ke tempat yang aman.

"Daijoubu desuka, Temari?", kata pemuda itu sangat khawatir. Yang di Tanya masih memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia pingsan. Pemuda nanas itu semakin khawatir. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya. Berharap ada respon dari Temari. selama beberapa menit, belum ada respon. Shikamaru benar-benar gelisah. Ia mulai meneteskan cairan bening dari mata nya yang mulai sayu.

"Gomenne, Temari. gomenne. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang kekasih yang bodoh. Aku membiarkan kebencian merenggut semuanya. Gomenne. Aku memang tak pantas untuk melndungimu", air mata Shikamaru jatuh membasahi pipi si gadis pirang yang tengah tak berdaya.

"Daisuki Yo, Shikamaru. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Hapus air matamu. Wajahmu sangat jelek kalau kau menangis. Bocah..cengeng", kata gadis itu pelan. Shikamaru tercengang. Ia lega. Pemuda itu sontak memeluk Temari dengan erat. "Aku takkan pernah membiarkan mu dalam bahaya lagi. Percayalah", Temari membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

Yak, akhirnya tantangan kedua berhasil terselesaikan! Mereka beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon. Temari bersandar di bahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru blushing. Ia mencoba mengelus rambut kekasih nya lembut. Temari sangat nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Jangan santai-santai dulu dong. Ada lagi rintangan yang harus kalian lalui", tiba-tiba, mereka berdua di kejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang sepertinya begitu familiar.

"Ku..Kurou?", kata Temari terbata-bata. Ia blushing mengetahui kalau adiknya melihat tingkah mesra ia dan Shikamaru. "Sedang apa kau? Bagaimana kau…?"

"Bagaimana aku menemuakn kalian? Heh, jangan remehkan rintangan yang kami buat, neechan. Tentu aku tahu", goda Kankurou, pria ber-_makeup_ aneh yang merupakan adik Temari dan juga calon adik ipar Shikamaru. Ia melemparkan sebuah gulungan lagi. Sekarang gulungannya besar—sangat malah.

"Apa ini, kankurou-san?", Tanya Shikamaru Sopan.

"Tantangan selanjtnya. Memang kau pikir in itiket gratis makan di kedai dango?", ucap kankurou ngelawak. Shikamaru dan Temari _sweatdrop._

"Kok besar banget?", kata Temari sambil mengangkat alis kirinya. Kankurou hanya engangkat bahu dan langsung pergi—menghilang dari hadapan ShikaTema.

Tanpa basa basi basu bisi *plak* ShikaTema lalu membuka gulungan super jumbo itu. Mereka begitu tercengan melihat sesuatu di dalamnya. Sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt kaget *lebay banget si nih author* mata mereka melotot. Jantung mereka berdeguo kencang, ginjal mereka memaksa mereka untuk membuang cairan urine atau bahasa gaulnya kebelet pipis *digebukin*.

"Apa si yang adik-adikmu pikirkan?", Tanya Shikamaru kepada Temari. tapi Temari masih bengong. Mereka berdua bingung stadium akhir melihat gulungan petunjuk yang kankurou beri.

TBC..TO BE CONTIUED..TBC..TO BE CONTINUED..YA-HA!

_**Kira kira apakah tantangan yang di berikan Gaara dan Kankurou kepada ShikaTema? Kenapa petunjuknya begitu membuat Shikamaru dan Temari Shock? Bener mau tau lanjtannya? Eitss, tiket masuk di bayar dengan REVIEW *digebukin***_

_**Hoaaahmzz, tahun ajaran baru.. saya jadi ga bisa update kilat kayak kemarin kemarin..**_

_**Sumimaseen yaaah *bungkuk2 sampe kejedot lantai***_

_**Wait for Chapter 6 !**_

_**Ya-Ha. Review review review… biar semangat dongsss… XD**_

_**R R**_

_**E E**_

_**V V Karena Readers baik, maka pasti aku akan di beri REVIEW *plak***_

_**I I **_

_**E E**_

_**W W**_

_**-AI NO GAIDEN © AnnisyaNaraYoichiGakarian-**_


	6. Snail And The Freak Exam

**Chapter 6 –Snail and The Freak Exam-**

**Disclaimer ; Udah pada tau dong? Anime Naruto itu © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Chapter 6 ini mungkin rada sedikit gaje *bukan rada, tapi emang**

**Abal-abal, aneh, bener-bener gaje deeh.**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance :D**

**Pairing : ShikaTema Forever :D**

**R.E.V.I.E.W Don't forget ! Ya-Ha !**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Review nya pemirsaaaahhhh**

* * *

><p>"Apa si yang adik-adikmu pikirkan?", tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Temari masih bengong. Mereka berdua sama-sama bingung stadium akhir melihat gulungan petunjuk yang kankurou beri.<p>

Gadis itu masih bengong, melihat ada beberapa hurf kanji di dalamnya.

Melongo, tanpa berkedip.

"Hfff. Ini, kau saja yang pakai. Aku belum bisa!", pekik Shikamaru sambil melemparkan gulungan jumbo itu dengan malasnya.

Namun Temari masih bengong #sadar mbaaa.. udah lagi jadi artis niih# *artis di fic gaje? Siapa juga yang niat*

"Mendokusai~ sampai kapan kau mau bengong? Ayo cepat!", celetuk Shikamaru—kini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak kekasihnya.

"Aah, _sumimasen, _Shika. Iya, iya. Akan aku lakukan," Temari kembali dari lamunannya dan langsung melakukan apa yang kekasihnya minta.

Sebenarnya apa si, yang Shika minta? Kok kayaknya maksa banget? Duit ya #bugh, abaikan kalimat itu..

Temari lalu melakukan beberapa segel. Ia juga menggigit jempolnya sampai cairan merah kental keluar dari permukaan jarinya. Ia kemudian mengoleskan darahnya ke gulungan itu.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," nama jurus yang Temari akan demonstrasikan di depan pangerannya yang ternyata 'belum' menguasai teknik kuchiyose.

Wuzzz..

Wuzzz

Sessssshhhhhh….

Ngiiik..

Ngoook…

Sreeeeettt…

Berbagai bunyi nyaring menghiasi suasana hutan itu. Seenggok makhluk aneh ukuran XXXL nampang di depan mereka berdua.

"Aaa..Apa itu?", kata Temari kaget.

"Kau yang memanggil masa kau tidak tahu. Itu tuh Keong. Tapi kok raksasa, ya?", celetuk Shikamaru masih dengan nada malas plus bingung pastinya.

"_Konichiwa, _Shikamaru-kun, Temari-dono. sedang santai ya?", kata makhluk itu santun.

"Santai apanya? Jelas-jelas kami ini sedang bingung dan gelisah!", omel Shikamaru.

"Ttuu..nggu.. Baa..bagaimana anda tahu na..nama kk..kkammii?", Tanya Temari menirukan logat Hinata.

"Hooho, Gaara-sama yang memberitahuku semua tentang kalian," ulas makhluk berwujud keong itu dengan halusnya.

"Yoos, apa yang harus kami lakukan?", kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya—tidak, malasnya agak berkurang kok.

"Hmm..Hmm, aku kaan belum kenalan. Masa harus secepat itu si," celoteh keong itu dengan nada genit. #author kasih tahu ya, keong itu tuh besar, warnanya pink—ungu, lipstikan, dan ada motif mirip bunga di cangkangnya. Yah, mirip kaya Snaily nya Squidward waktu di Eps balapan keong di animasi Spongebob Squarepants laah.. Ya-Ha, padahal author benci banget sama keong# *back to the story*

"Ya, ya ya, siapa namamu, keong merepotkan?", ucap Shikamaru kesal dengan nada yang..errr.. mirip sama logatnya Hiruma, hanya saja embel-embel Hiruma yang berupa "sialan" di ganti jadi "merepotkan".

"Pemuda yang kasar. Hmm, bagaimana bisa gadis secantik Temari-dono jadi pacarmu?", ledek keong itu. "Rrrrw, baiklah. _Hajimemashite. Watashiwa _Kasatsumura (plesetan dari katatsumuri=keong)-_desu._ Gaara-sama menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ujian terakhir untuk kalian berdua," lanjut keong itu.

"Hah? Last Exam? Really? Uyeaaah~," Shikamaru joget-joget gaje *pliss, abaikan kalimat ini. Kalimat serius nya adalah:

"Hm, ujian terakhir? Aku tak menyangka ujian Gaara akan berakhir secepat ini," celoteh Shikamaru.

"Secepat apa kau bilang?" Temari menggerutu dengan pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Sudah jelas-jelas mereka hampir sekarat karena lamanya ujian itu. Dasar pemuda aneh.

Temari membuang pandangan dari Shikamaru dan berbalik untuk menatap keong raksasa itu.

"Hn, Nona Kasatsumura, boleh kami tahu, apa tantangan selanjutnya?", Tanya Temari jauh lebih sopan dari nada bertanya Shikamaru.

"Temari-dono dan Shikamaru-kun harus mencarikan ku cangkang baru dengan motif lambang Konoha di sebelah kanan dan Suna di sebelah kiri," jelas Raden Ajeng Ndoro Wati Nona Keong Kasatsumura *plak, abaikan.

"Itu sih gampang, cari saja di toko hewan," ucap Shikamaru menyepelekan ujian itu.

"Memang ada yang ukurannya sebesar ini?", celoteh Temari di sertai fakta bahwa Nona Kasatsumura tingginya lebih dari 5 meter.

"Kau benar," ucap Shikamaru malas lagi.

"Ada lagi tantangan dalam ujian ini, Temari-dono," ujar Nona Kasatsumura horror.

"Eh?"

"Kalian harus membawaku mencari cangkang itu. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang boleh melihatku kecuali kalian berdua," ucap Kasatsumura.

"Mudah, segel saja dia di gulungan ini," lagi, Shikamaru menyepelekan ujian itu.

"Baka, Shikamaru-kun. Aku kan minta aku ikut dan aku juga harus melihat kalian membuat cangkangnya," celetuk Keong itu keras.

"Mem..bu..at?", ucap sejoli itu bebarengan.

"Iya, dan ingat. Bahan dasarnya pasir dan daun! Mengerti?", permintaan yang konyol. Yah, tapi itulah yang harus mereka berdua lakukan. Ganbatte! *plak*

"Aaa..apa? anda tidak salah, Kasatsumura-sama? Tapi, bagaimana caranya?", kata Temari gugup.

"Cara apa? Kalau untuk membawaku, ini, aku punya gulungan lagi. Pelajari jutsunya kurang dari 10 menit. Awas saja kalau lebih," ucap keong itu sembari memberikan gulungan berkuran "M" itu kepada ShikaTema. Untung saja mereka cerdas—kelewatan malah. Jadi, tidak masalah kan 10 menit?

"Eh, segelnya susah," gerutu Temari.

"_Baka no hime_! Begini saja tidak bisa. Sudah, aku saja yang belajar. Mendokusai,"Shikamaru balas menggerutu.

"Beruang, anjing, tikus, kuda *maaf, segelnya ngawur.. hehehe*" Shikamaru terus menghafal segelnya dan menaati apa yang tertulis pada gulungan itu.

"Kakusu no jutsu *jurus ciptaan saya plak*,"Shikamaru menempelkan telapan tangannya ke tanah. Berhasil. Kasatsumura-sama menghilang, namun suaranya masih terdengar.

"Hebat, kau anak muda! Hahaha, sekarang, hanya kalian berdua saja yang bisa mendengar suaraku. Dan sebentar lagi, aku hanya dapat terlihat oleh kalian berdua. Cepat keluar dari hutan ini dan cari bahan baku nya. Aku akan terbang. Kalian jalan kaki saja ya," kata keong itu. ShikaTema _sweatdrop_ dengan indahnya -?- mendengar pernyataan langsung dari sang tersangka bahwa 'Keong bisa terbang'.

"Lalu, bagaimana membuat cangkang merepotkan itu? Dimana kita mendapatkan bahan bakunya?" Tanya Shikamaru degan menggerutu.

"Pasir hanya bisa di dapatkan dari padang pasir Suna, pasir yang paling halus! Dan daunnya adalah daun tanaman medis yang sangat sering dipakai di Konoha!"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bolak-balik Suna-Konoha?", Temari kehilangan semangatnya.

"Itu benar-benar merepotkan,"ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Ya, itu sih kalau kalian mau menyelesaikan ujian TERAKHIR ini," kata kata nona keong dengan menekankan volume nya pada kata "TERAKHIR" yang berhasil menyadarkan Shikamaru dan kemalasannya. Ia benar-benar semangat lagi untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo, aku tak mau buang-buang waktu di sini, Shika," Kata Temari sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru dan melompat—atau lari?

"Ahh, iya Temari. umm, bisa tidak, kau terus menggandengku seperti ini?", celoteh Shikamaru seperti anak kecil.

"Hah, dasar. Baiklah," Temari berlari sambil menggandeng pangerannya itu. Mereka berdua sangat mudah menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan itu, karena hutannya sudah ludes beberapa hektar karena sabetan kipas Temari beberapa jam lalu.

**TEMARI POV**

Aku senang menggandeng Shikamaru seperti ini. Tangannya hangat. Hangat sekali. Aku ingin menggandengnya terus. Shikamaru benar-benar telah mengubah hidupku! Kau pangeranku Shikamaru.

Aah, wajahnya benar-benar indah. Walaupun malas, tapi tetap saja aku mencintainya. Kepribadiannya unik. Daisuki yo, Shikamaru..

Aku benar-benar akan tenang jika tantangan terakhir ini terselesaikan. Aku harus semangat. Ganbatte Temari! Kau pasti bisa. Jangan bikin Shikamaru kecewa dong. Semangat!

Yeaaah~ semangat ku bangkit.. Lihat, senyum indah yang selalu disukai Shikamaru sekarang melekat terus di wajahku.. Uyeaaah!

**END TEMARI POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Mereka berdua berjalan—atau melompat? Berusaha mengejar Kasatsumura-sama yang sedang terbang dengan asiknya di langit (mereka sudah bisa melihat Kasatsumura—ingat, hanya ShikaTema yang bisa liat!). Mereka berdua terus bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui (enggak si, ada beberapa menit mereka melepas tangan, karena jarinya gatel *plak*)

Perjalanan pertama mereka adalah perjalanan menuju Konoha. Karena, begitu mereka mendapat daunnya, mereka akan menuju Suna, mencari pasir, membuatnya, dan langsung melapor pada Gaara.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua diam dua bahasa (seribu bahasa mah kebanyakan -_-) entah karena canggung, malu, atau apa, author pun masih bingung. Jiahahaha~. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari, mereka sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha. Kebiasaan rutin, mungkin, Izumo dan Kotetsu, sang _gatekeeper _pasti akan meledek Shikamaru habis-habisan kalau melihat dia bersama Temari.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san.. Kencan lagi ya?"

"Semakin hari, semakin mesra saja. Jadi iri ..", ledek Izumo dan Kotetsu. Biasa, Shikamaru takkan pernah menggubrisnya. Mereka punya misi penting sekarang. Mereka harus mencari daun yang paling sering di gunakan untuk keperluan medis di Konoha. Sepertinya, Shikamaru sudah 100% tahu, kepada siapa dia harus bertanya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _soft pink hair, _Sakura Haruno, kunoichi berbakat yang juga sahabat Shikamaru. Pemuda itu pun menuju ke sebuah apartemen, err.. rumah, maksud author yang di duga sebagai tempat tinggal Sakura *gausah pake di duga segala kali*

"Ini rumah siapa?", Tanya Kasatsumura—yang tentu Cuma bisa didengar Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Sudahlah, hewan mendokusai. Menurut saja," celetuk Shikamaru kesal.

"Yang sopan Shikamaru! Huuuuh," Temari begitu geram dengan tingkah pacarnya itu.

"Ya sudah. Ketuk pintunya!", perintah keong itu.

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

_Tokk_

_Tokk.._

_Sreeeetttt.._

Terdengar pintu di buka pelan.

"Eh.. Shikamaru-kun. Ada apa ya? Tumben sekali loh kau ke sini. Oh iya. Siapa gadis itu?", kata seorang ibu-ibu dari balik pintu.

"Eh. _Obasaan, _Sakura ada?", Tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ga gatel sama sekali.

"Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa gadis itu? Pacarmu ya?", goda ibu Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Um.. Ini Temari.. Dia..Dia..Ummm", penjelasan Shikamaru terhenti ketika ada seorang gadis berambut _softpink _keluar dari dalam rumah. Selamat…Shikamaru tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada ibu sahabatnya itu tentang dia dan Temari. Yaah. Sama kaya anaknya, kalau Shikamaru bilang satu kata saja, dia akan di kejar mati-matian dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Ibu-ibu kan cerewet. Mendokusai~

"Hei, Shikamaru. Temari-san. Konnichiwa. Ada perlu apa? Tumben mampir?", sapa Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ya, Sakura kan sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru dan Temari itu pacaran.

"Engg…Ano…Sa..Sakura…Kami kan di beri…", Shikamaru berkata gagap sambil sekali-kali melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang juga sedang bingung.

"Ujian Gaara? Kita bicara di taman saja," ajak Sakura. Hloo.. Sakura udah tau toh soal ujian itu?

"Eh darimana kau…."

"Aku ceritakan nanti. Ibu, aku pergi sebentar.. Daah," kata Sakura dan langsung pergi dari rumahnya.

-Sesampainya di taman….-

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian?", Tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Tunggu. Sebelum itu, dari mana kau tahu tentang…"

"Ujian Gaara?", Sakura kembali memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Temari yang dari tadi diam sekarang ikut nimbrung *woy, bahasanya aneh tau*

"Tsunade-sama yang memberi tahumu?", Tanya Temari sambil mendekat ke Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Sebenarnya Konoha itu….", sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan omongannya, ia teringat suatu hal. Yah, hal rahasia tentunya. Dia buru-buru menghentikan omongannya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan mulusnya itu.

"A..apa? Konoha kenapa?", Tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan. Pasti!

"Ada apa ya? Ahh, aku lupa mau bilang apa tadi," Sakura memasang muka innocent sambil garuk-garuk pelipis nya yang sedikit gatel.

"Kau bohong, Sakura," celetuk Temari kesal.

"Benar kok.. Ah, bukan apa-apa. Masa kalian tidak percaya. Ah sudahlah. Memang kalian mau tanya apa si?" kata Sakura mengalihkan topic—yang mungkin sebenarnya kembali ke topic.

"Eh iya. Begini Sakura. Kau kan ninja medis yang hebat. Kau itu sudah banyak membuat obat-obat herbal buat orang sakit. Nah, kami mau Tanya. Tanaman apa yang paling sering dipakai untuk membuat obat? Kami butuh tanaman itu," kata Shikamaru menjelaskan, eh bertanya.

"Aku jarang sekali melihatmu semangat seperti ini. Ini tidak membuatmu mengatakan "Mendokusai" hah Shikamaru?", ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau itu yang mendokusai. Cepat, bilang saja. Apa susahnya?", celetuk Shikamaru kesal.

"Ikut aku!", perintah Sakura singkat. Shikamaru dan Temari mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti arah gadis itu berjalan.

Di jalan, Shikamaru dan Temari tak henti-hentinya berkeringat. Takut kalau tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Kasatsumura sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka. Keong itu tetap berjalan dengan muka innocent dan sesekali terbang untuk memakan burung yang lewat *hloooo*.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sakura singkat. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah rumah kaca yang lumayan besar.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Sakura.

"Jadi, mana yang paling sering kau gunakan?"

"Ayolah. Tanaman herbal di sini banyak sekali. Kau kalau mau minta yang jelas dong. Kami itu sering sekali memakai tanaman-tanaman ini," gumam Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Sakura, yang paling sering! Pasti ada kan?", Tanya Temari hampir putus asa. Dia melirik kea rah kasatsumura yang ada di luar *keliatan kan, orang rumah kaca*, namun keong itu masih sibuk dengan aktifitas diam—cuek nya.

"Yang paling sering, ya? Ummm. Ini," celoteh Sakura sambil memberikan setangkai bunga berwarna ungu. Baunya memang menyengat, tidak seperti bau bunga pada umumnya.

"Ini bunga apa sih, Sakura? Baunya kok memuakkan sekali!", keluh Temari.

"Ya memang begitu baunya," tambah Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu kami minta daunnya. 10 lembar," kata Shikamaru yang sudah diberi tahu oleh Kasatsumura untuk meminta 10 lembar.

"Hie? Daun? Tanaman ini tak berdaun!", ucap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nani?"

"Iya, lihat! Tanaman ini hanya punya batang dan bunga!", seru Sakura kesal.

"Tapi kami butuh tanaman yang DAUNnya menjadi bahan yang paling sering digunakan untuk membuat obat," protes Temari sambil menekankan kata-kata DAUN.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Ummm.. ah.. Ini!", seru Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu tanaman lebat.

"Merepotkan. Ambilkan 10 lembar," perintah Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Anoo..Shikamaru, hanya ada 8 lembar," jelas Sakura sambil was-was.

"Apa? Bagaimana ini, Shikamaru? Bagaimana?", Tanya Temari khawatir.

Kasatsumura yang sedari tadi sedang ber-ngh-ria kini melemparkan pandangannya ke 2 pemuda—pemudi yang sedang dirundung kebingungan itu.

Keong raksasa itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya *kebayang alis keong kayak apa?* dan akhirnya hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat

"No Problem, baby," kalimat itu lantas membuat Temari dan Shikamaru menjadi sangat plong sekaligus _sweatdrop_ karena dipanggil 'Baby'. H h h h h..

"Jadi bagaimana?", Tanya Sakura sambil memegang lembaran daun yang bertulang menyirip itu.

"Kami ambil," kata Shikamaru layaknya pembeli yang sedari tadi menawar harga barang yang akan ia beli.

"Deal," tegas Sakura sok jadi Tantowi Yahya muaaah *digebug readers*

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sakura. Bagaimana kami membalasnya?", celetoh Temari. Ditanya begitu, Sakura langsung menyeringai.

"Shikamaru. Kalau ujiannya sudah selesai, segera lamar Temari-san. Oke?", goda Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mendokusai," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Pemuda itu membuang mukanya. Ia blushing. Apalagi Temari. ia sedang tertular virus blushing berat.

"Ano..Kami pergi saja dulu Sakura..Arigatou. Jaa nne," ucap Temari sambil menarik dan disambi menggandeng Shikamaru juga mengajaknya meninggalkan rumah kaca itu.

Mereka keluar, berjalan menuju tempat yang sepi, dan….

TUH KAN PIKIRANNYA NEGATIF!

Mereka itu mau ngomong sama Kasatsumura..

"Keong merepotkan. Ini, daunnya. Sekarang apalagi?", ketus Shikamaru malas, ohh tentu.

"Ke Suna. Pasir paling halus, ingat? Bawanya pake bungkusan dari daun yang sering jadi bahan masakan orang-orang Konoha," jelas keong itu santai.

"Aku mau pulang dulu," kata Shikamaru sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Shika, kau mau pergi dan meninggalkan ujian ini?", Temari muali khawatir dan cemas.

"Baka, aku mau tanya ke ibuku, daun apa yang sering digunakan untuk memasak oleh orang-orang Konoha. Mau ikut tidak? Atau kau mau kutinggal di sini, dan kencan dengan keong itu?", ceteluk Shikamaru agak jengkel. Temari menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Shikamaru nyengir senang melihat wajah pacarnya yang manis waktu marah.

Shikamaru mendekat ke Temari dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?", bentak Temari kesal.

"Ikut saja. Kau juga senang kan?", goda Shikamaru. Ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Yah, di perjalanan, tentu saja orang-orang Konoha yang tau betul sifat Shikamaru menjadi terheran-heran setengah mati.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Kau gagah sekali kalau sedang menggendong pacarmu itu," goda Chouji yang kebetulan lewat—tentu sambil makan kripik kentang favoritnya.

"Hh," hanya itu dengusan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Nara dan disambut sangat hangat oleh Yoshino.

"Shikamaru! Kau kemana saja. Eh, Temari. _daijoubu desuka? _Kenapa sampai digendong Shikamaru? Kau sakit? Mananya yang sakit, biar bibi obati," kata Yoshino baik—sekali malah.

"Ibu, kami diberi ujian oleh Gaara. Aku tak bsia menceritakan panjang lebar sekarang ini. Yang jelas, aku mau tanya. Daun yang biasa ibu gunakan untuk memasak itu daun apa saja, bu?", tanya Shikamaru _to-the-point_.

"Humm, banyak. Kau mau yang mana?", jawab Yoshino.

"Paling sering, bu," ketus Shikamaru.

"Ah, ada. Ambil di kulkas. Daun yang hijau lebar menyirip sebesar piring!" jelas Yoshino. Tanpa basa-basi, Shikamaru bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil daun yang Yoshino maksud. Yah, Cuma ada satu lembar. Tak apalah.

"Ini kan bu?", kata Shikamaru setelah mengambil daun itu. Yoshino hanya mengangguk.

"Arigatou Obaa-san. Kami pergi dulu," kata Temari undur diri.

"Loh kok cepat sekali? Mau kemana lagi?", tanya Yoshino khawatir.

"Banyak hal merepotkan yang harus kami lakukan. Ja nee, kaa-san," kata Shikamaru dan langsung menggandeng Temari keluar rumah.

"Shikamaru, tunggu!", suara seorang lelaki menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ayah?", pekik Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

Wajah Shikaku berubah menjadi horror.

"Kau..Temari..Hanya..Hanya.."

"Hanya apa, ayah?", SHikamaru penasaran namun tetap santai.

"Hanya….."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apakah yang akan Shikaku katakan? Hal bagus atau buruk?<strong>_

_**Hal mengejutkan yang akan jadi surprise di chapter selanjutnya..**_

_**Bocoran : Chapter selanjutnya adalah Last Chapter ..**_

_**Oke .. Oke.**_

_**Gomen, update nya loama beud'z (alay kumat) soalnya lagi belajar adaptasi sm lingkungan baru niih hehehe**_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W nya dong..Onegaishimasu… **_

_**Review sebanyak2nyaa….**_

_**Arigatou**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ai No Gaiden © Annisya'NaraYoichi'Gakarian-<strong>_


	7. End Of The Adventure: Life with Me

**Chapter 7 –End of The Adventure: Let's Make a Beautiful Life with Me-**

_**Oke readers yang ganteng and cantiksss…..Ini Last chapter looh**_

_**Jangan sedih yaa.. *gabakal dzigh***_

**Summary : Ga ada :P**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto yang ganteng *dzigh***

**Pairing : Alhamdulillah masih ShikaTema, tapi di chapter ini muncul yang lain..**

**NaruHina, NejiTen, Sakura*sama siapa ya?*, InoSai**

**Okeeehhh… Review nya yaaahhh :***

**D.O.N.T.L.I.K.E.D.O.N.T.R.E.A.D**

**REVIEW ADALAH BUKTI ANDA MEMBACA FIC INI ! HAHAHA**

**Oke, let's begin the story :D**

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru, tunggu!", suara seorang lelaki menghentikan langkah mereka.<p>

"Ayah?", pekik Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

Wajah Shikaku berubah menjadi horror.

"Kau..Temari..Hanya..Hanya.."

"Hanya apa, ayah?", SHikamaru penasaran namun tetap santai.

"Hanya….."

"Apa?"

"Umm…Bagaimana ayah mengatakannya ya?", kata Shikaku dengan muka innocent. Tanggannya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang tengkoraknya yang emang dari sononya gatel. Ia sedikit gugup dan berfikir. Apa ia harus benar-benar mengatakan hal 'itu' kepada putranya, atau menyembunyikannya sampai waktunya tiba. Hal apa si? Rahasia dong..Mau tau? Tanya sana sama Shikaku :P *dibazooka*

"Apa yang ingin anda katakana, Shikaku _ojii-san_?"

"Ngg..Ano..Hanya saja.. Kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi. Iya, itu yang ingin aku katakan. Kalian percaya?", celoteh Shikaku salah tingkah.

"Kau bohong," ketus Shikamaru kesal.

"Eh. Kau ngomong apa sih, Shika? Ayah serius tau!", protes Shikaku.

"Sudah sana, pergi," usir Shikaku. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal 'itu' kepada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kami memang mau pergi kok. Tenang saja," celetuk Shikamaru singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang mengobati salah tingkahnya. Shikamaru dan Temari menatap muka pasangannya.

Ada—apa—dengan—mereka?

Seakan mata mereka bicara. Sakura dan Shikaku seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Apa si sebenernya?

**To Be Continued**

***Bercanda kok Readers.. Jangan takut.. Ceritanya masih berlanjut***

Mereka masih tak peduli. Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menyelesaikan ujian itu.

Pertama, mereka akan menemui Kasatsumura yang sedang menunggu di taman *tempat sepi yang author maksud di chapter sebelumnya adalah sebuah taman*

"Keong merepotkan, apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?", sambil menguap, Shikamaru bertanya kepada Nyonya Keong itu.

"Ke Suna lah. Itu udah jelas kan? Kan di skenarionya emang habis dari Konoha kalian musti ke Suna. Gimana si? Gak baca skrip ya?", ketus Kasatsumura. Author yang cantik ini langsung memberikan keong itu 3 jempol tangan *yang satu minjem punya naruto*. Shikamaru dan Temari _sweatdrop _dengan sangat elegan.

"Ayo. Kita berangkat sekarang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik," kata Temari dengan semangat Kampanye -?-

"Lanjutkan," Kasatsumura ikut ngeramein.

"Mendokusai. Ayo berangkat, MAX!", ucap Shikamaru menirukan gaya Monta *dilempar tomat sama Yoshino karena anaknya disama-samain sama monyet* #dilempar truk sama monta*

"Let's go!"

Akhirnya, Shikamaru, Temari dan Kasatsumura berangkat menuju Sunagakure. Di sepanjang jalan, Shikamaru terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang aneh. Begitu juga Temari.

"Engg… Temari, bagaimana menurutmu tentang imbalan yang Sakura minta?", tanya Shikamaru ragu-ragu sambil tetap memandangi gadisnya itu.

"A..Apa.. mak..maksudmu, Shikamaru?", jawab Temari gugup. "Kalau kau melakukannya, tentu aku senang," jawaban itu sontak membuat Shikamaru blushing.

Telinga Kasatsumura *Hie, keong punya telinga?* langsung bergerak-gerak mendengar apa yang ShikaTema bicarakan.

"Benarkah?", Shikamaru kurang yakin akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku ingin jadi milikmu sepenuhnya, Shikamaru. Jadi, itu akan jadi hal terindah dalam hidupku. Sungguh," ucap Temari blushing.

Shikamaru memegang tangan Temari, menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, aku…."

"Anak-anak. Ayo berangkat. Jangan pacaran terus dong," teriak Kasatsumura—mengganggu momen romantis ShikaTema. Shikamaru kesal. Namun ia sadar, memang tidak seharusnya ia membuang-buang waktu. Toh jika akhirnya ia berhasil, ia dan Temari memiliki banyak waktu untuk pacaran. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting lagi.

Mereka ber-tiga membutuhkan waktu dua hari setengah untuk dapat sampai ke Sunagakure. Ketika mereka sampai di Suna, ada seorang anak perempuan kecil. Ia menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua, err bertiga maksudnya, dengan lambaian tangan.

Gadis itu memasang senyum yang manis. Dari senyumannya itu, Temari bisa kenal siapa gadis itu.

"Matsuri-_chan_!", teriak Temari pada gadis itu.

"Temari-_sama_!", balas gadis itu sambil berlari dan menghampiri Temari. Ia menunduk—tanda hormat.

"Ah, sudah kubilang. Jangan pakai _sama_. Oh iya, kau ngapain di sini?", ucap Temari.

"Ehh, baik Temari-san. Hehehe. Begini, aku ditugaskan oleh Kazekage-_sama _untuk menyerahkan ini pada kalian," ucap gadis yang bernama matsuri itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang lumayan besar kepada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini pasir paling halus dari Sunagakure dan beberapa butir perekat alami dari getah pohon cemara yang hanya tumbuh di desa Kirigakure," jelas Matsuri.

"Ahh, _arigatou gozaimashita_, Matsuri-chan," ucap Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Oh iya, apa kalian sudah mendapat daunnya? Aku tidak tahu loh apa yang akan kalian buat. Tapi tuan kazekage bilang, jika sudah ada bahan-bahannya, satukan dengan ini," terang Matsuri sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kecil berisi instruksi untuk membuat cangkang itu.

"Houtou ni arigatou, Matsuri-chan," kata Temari berulang kali. Matsuri hanya tersenyum dan kemudian lari meninggalkan mereka berdua, eh bertiga.

"Udah dapet kan? Buruan gih, bikin. Udah gak _pewe_ tau pake nih cangkang," perintah Kasatsumura dengan lebay-nya.

"Ugh. Dasar mendokusai," gerutu Temari sambil menirukan gaya bicara Shikamaru. Mereka berdua akhirnya mencari sebuah tempat yang tenang dan bisa membuat mereka berkonsentrasi untuk menciptakan benda yang sebenarnya sedikit mustahil utuk dibuat.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di sebuah ladang di pinggiran Sunagakure. Ladangnya cukup luas, tenang, (karena ngga ada satu gelintir-pun orang yang tinggal di situ) dan sangat memungkinkan mereka untuk berkonsentrasi dalam menciptakan karya seni rupa yang sangat aneh itu.

Sekarang, Kasatsumura dapat menampakkan diri lagi, karena sudah tak ada lagi orang yang bisa melihatnya di situ selain Shikamaru dan Temari.

Mereka duduk pose sila dan mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan.

"Hm, apa yang pertama harus kita lakukan, Shika?", tanya Temari pada kekasihnya itu. Shikamaru sedikit bingung, namun otak cerdasnya telah mengalahkan rasa bingungnya itu.

"Kita harus satukan serbuk-serbuk pasir itu dengan daun yang telah ditumbuk dengan perekat dari pohon cemara itu," ucap Shikamaru seraya memberikan pandangan mata malas kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Setelah itu?"

"Sudah, kerjakan yang ini dulu. Kau itu tergesa-gesa sekali sih," omel Shikamaru. Temari hanya mengangguk, walau sedikit kesal.

"Temari, kau tumbuk daun itu. Jangan semuanya. Sisakan satu atau dua lembar, oke?"

"_Wakarimashita_," balas Temari singkat.

'Mereka berdua memiliki _chemistry_ yang kuat. Aku benar-benar percaya mereka pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. _Ganbatte_, Shikamaru-_kun_, Temari-_dono_,' batin Kasatsumura.

"Err..Shikamaru. Kok setelah aku menumbuknya, bubuk daun yang dihasilkan sedikit sekali? Apa cukup nantinya?", ucap Temari gugup.

"Bagaimana, keong?", ketus Shikamaru malas.

"Aku bukan hewan biasa. Jangankan hanya memperbanyak bahan. Memperbanyak uang saja aku bisa," celoteh Kasatsumura. Shikamaru dan Temari sedikit lega. Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum terselesaikan bahkan untuk 1/4 bagian.

"Temari, ambilkan aku perekatnya," perintah Shikamaru sambil terus membaca gulungan itu.

"Kau tau cara menyatukannya, Shika?", tanya Temari sedikit meragukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas seperti biasanya.

"Kita harus menyatukannya dengan perekat yang dibasahi liur Kasatsumura," ucap Shikamaru. Kasatsumura kaget.

"Hei, aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir cangkang yang aku pakai ini disatukan menggunakan liurku," protes Kasatsumura. Shikamaru dan Temari hanya memberikan pandangan yang berkata Mana-Kami-Tahu.

"Sebelum itu, gandakan dulu serbuk-serbuk ini. Kalau jumlahnya segini, mana mungkin cukup untuk membuat cangkang yang bisa dipasang di badan gendutmu itu," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Hmpff," hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lebar Kasatsumura. Ia langsung membalikan badannya dan memberikan sebuah gas yang sangat dibenci oleh manusia karena baunya yang memuakkan. Apalagi kalau bukan kentut.

Shikamaru dan Temari benar-benar sweatdrop mendengar dan merasakan kentut Kasatsumura. Bagaimana tidak? Kentut keong biasa saja belum pernah mereka dengar. Apalagi kentut seekor keong raksasa? Jelas, bunyinya nyaring sekali. Tapi untung tak ada orang disekitar situ. Jadi tak ada yang merasa terganggu kecuali Temari dan Shikamaru *jelas*.

"Kuso! Keong mendokusai. Apa-apaan kau ini? Kentut sembarangan di depan kami? Kau pikir itu..uhuk..uhk," keluh Shikamaru kesal sambil batuk-batuk layaknya orang sakit kronis.

"Kasatsumura-_sama_. Apa yang anda lakukan si? Uhuk..uhuk.. Baa..Bauu," omel Temari. Kasatsumura hanya tertawa puas.

"Kau bilang aku harus menggandakan serbuk itu. Makanya aku kentut. Itu gas ajaib, baka. Lihat tuh. Serbuknya nambah jadi banyak, kan?"

"Kalau kau..uhuk..uhuk.. Bisa menggandakan serbuk begini, kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk..uhuk..mengambilkan sepuluh lembar daunnya? Bukankah..uhuk..satu cukup? Nanti kan kau tinggal menggandakannya!", protes Shikamaru benar-benar kesal.

"Aku ingin mengerjai kalian. Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjai orang. Hehehehe," Kasatsumura tertawa puas. Shikamaru benar-benar kesal dengan hewan ini. Sudah besar, ganjen, menyebalkan lagi.

Mereka tak peduli dengan bau yang masih bertebaran itu lagi. Kini mereka berusaha menahannya dan tetap berkonsentrasi membuat cangkang itu.

"Errgh, susah sekali sih menempel ini! Temari, bantu aku dong," Shikamaru terus-terusan mengeluh karena seberapa besarpun usahanya, benda-benda itu sangat susah disatukan. Coba saja, kalian satukan bubuk kopi dengan bubuk susu formula bayi pakai lem. Susah kan?

"Jelas susah. Kalian langsung menempelnya begitu. Kan sudah dibilang, perekatnya dibasahi liurku dulu," geram Kasatsumura. Bagaimana bisa pemuda jenius itu berubah jadi pikun? Apa gara-gara ia kentuti beberapa menit silam? H h h h ..

"Astaga. Kenapa aku lupa?", ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami minta liur anda, Kasatsumura-sama. Umm.. Tapi ditaruh mana, ya?", kini Temari yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Kalian bawa daun yang dari Konoha itu kan? Daun yang lebar itu loh," Kasatsumura mencoba mengingatkan. "Buat mangkok dari daun itu. Lalu, tampung air liurku di situ," perkataan Kasatsumura membuat Shikamaru merasa kalah. Oh iya, perkataan keong itu ada benarnya juga.

"Aku saja yang buat mangkoknya. Kau kerjakan yang lain dulu," ucap Temari. Shikamaru hanya ber'hn'ria sambil terus membolak-balik gulungan itu.

Temari membuat sebuah mangkok yang lumayan besar berbentuk tak karuan *buru-buru buatnya* dan mendekatkannya di dekat mulut sang keong. Sang keong mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

_Sorrrrrr... _

Temari sedikit menjauh karena jijik.

"Hiekss.. Warna air liurnya biru! Hieks.. Kok banyak banget si, Kasatsumura-sama?", protes Temari sambil jijik memegangi mangkoknya yang hampir penuh oleh air liur siput raksasa itu.

"Sudah, jangan protes. Basahi perekatnya dengan liurku. Setelah perekatnya basah dengan liurku, campurkan dengan bubuk daun dan pasir itu. Cetak. Jangan terlalu lama," perintah sang keong dengan muka sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat innocent. Shikamaru dan Temari hanya dapat menurut. Mereka segera melakukan apa yang Kasatsumura perintah *darimana keong itu tahu cara membuat cangkang? Tau dong, dzigh*

"Temari, kau bawa alat buat mengaduk nggak? Aku jijik banget sama ini," ucap Shikamaru lebay *kage nui menghadang author*

"I..iya. Aku menemukan sebuah kayu besar di jalan tadi. Ini. Aduk saja pake ini," jawab Temari sambil memberikan kayu itu dengan muka...Jijik. Kasatsumura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya *kebayang gak?* sambil tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah pasangan muda itu.

"Sudah tercampur. Sekarang bagaimana mencetaknya?", tanya Temari pada keong itu. Kasatsumura hanya memasang muka cuek sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke gulungan yang sedari tadi sudah terbuka itu.

Temari menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu maksudnya. Gadis pirang itu melangkah dan mengambil gulungan itu. Dibacanya pelan-pelan. Ia berteriak kencang saat membaca langkah selanjutnya di gulungan itu.

"Hieeeeee? Apaaa?", teriak Temari histeris. Shikamaru yang sedang bersantai sangat terkejut dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan teriakkan itu terlahir ke bumi pertiwi -?-

"Apa si?"

"Kita..ha..harus mencetaknya de..dengan cetakan..p..punya..Kurou!", ucap Temari terbata-bata. Shikamaru benar-benar merinding. Ketemu sama orang aneh itu lagi? *woy, Shika! Aneh-aneh juga calon ipar lo lagi*

Mereka menelan ludah mereka dan menghayatinya -?-. Dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa, mereka harus menuju ke kediaman Sabaku, menatap mata Kankurou, pria berdandanan aneh itu, dan memintanya dengan memelas.

Mereka sudah memutuskan. Oke, _whatever will happen, they will do it._

Mereka pergi sementara meninggalkan ladang itu, dengan alat-alat yang masih berantakan di sana. Dan karena mereka sama sekali tidak mau repot, mereka meminta Kasatsumura untuk tinggal diam atau apalah di situ dan jangan mengikuti mereka. Kasatsumura hanya dapat menurut. Sebenarnya, ia juga kan ingin kalau ujian itu cepat selesai dan ShikaTema hidup bahagia selamanya..

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan menuju ke tempat yang mereka anggap neraka dunia. Yah, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Mereka berdua sampai. Tak ada habis-habisnya mereka menelan ludah dan mempersilahkan pasangan mereka untuk masuk terlebih dulu.

"Kau ketuk saja dulu. Kau kan juga yang punya rumah,"

"Mana bisa. Kau kan laki-laki,"

"Tapi kan kau yang punya rumah,"

Mereka berdua berdebat di depan pintu rumah yang cukup familiar bagi Shikamaru itu *kalau sama Temari gak usah ditanya*

_Sreeeek.._

_Ciit..._

Nada itu menunjukkan pintunya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Neechan, dan kau. Jadi kalian datang, ya?", ucap seorang lelaki ber-make up aneh dari balik pintu.

"Ngg.. Ano, Kurou.. Neechan mau.. Ngg," belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kankurou telah memasang muka yang aneh : senyum.

"Masuk dulu. Tidak enak kan bicara di luar," kata Kankurou sambil tersenyum. Ada hal aneh yang mengganjal di hati ShikaTema. Tapi mereka berusaha menutupinya. Mereka berdua menurut, lalu masuk ke rumah itu dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Rasanya rindu sekali dengan suasanya rumah itu setelah lama pergi. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Temari. Ia melihat detail-detail rumah itu. Masih sama kok. Sementara ia melihat-lihat, Shikamaru justru menguap lebar dan hampir tidur kalau saja Temari tidak menepuk pahanya.

"Oh iya, Gaara-_san_ mana?", tanya Shikamaru singkat.

"Dia sibuk mungkin,"

Kankurou datang dari ruang tengah dengan muka yang biasa : menakutkan. Ia membantingkan dirinya di samping neechannya yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

"Aku lapar. Sebelum aku tahu apa mau kalian, tidak ada salahnya kalian buatkan aku makanan. Um.. Rica-rica sapi ya. Aku sudah membeli bahannya. Kalian tinggal memasak saja," perintah Kankurou dengan muka andalannya. Temari menggelembungkan pipinya dan hampir memukul adiknya kalau saja ia tidak dihentikan Shikamaru.

"Lakukan saja. Kau tak mau ini jadi semakin panjang, kan?", kata Shikamaru menenangkan Temari. Temari hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pergi ke dapur untuk memasak apa yang Kankurou minta, ya walaupun mereka berdua sama sekali belum pernah memasaknya. Paling tidak kan... Hei tunggu! Nggak ada resepnya.

"Aah, apa kita harus memasak makanan yang bahkan belum pernah kita cicipi tanpa resep?", keluh Temari singkat. Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, siapa tau aja tiba-tiba otak cerdasnya itu nemu daftar resep makanan dan bisa membantu mereka memasak 'Rica-Rica Sapi' itu.

"Kau sedang berfikir, Shika?"

"Hn"

"Kau menemukan resepnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tau bagaimana kita memasaknya," Shikamaru menjawab mantap. "Masak dengan cinta," Temari langsung kaget mendengar kekasihnya berkata seperti itu. Jarang sekali loh, malahan mungkin hanya satu kali ini.

"Hiiie? Kata-katamu aneh, Shika," protes Temari.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Ibuku bilang kalau masak harus pakai cinta," jelas Shikamaru seperti anak TK yang baru diajari ibunya cara membuat kapal dari kertas.

Temari hanya dapat cengingisan membayangkan calon _'kaa-san'_ nya memberi tahu anak semalas ini cara memasak.

"Ayolah, kau kan perempuan. Masa sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa soal rica rica si? Dasar _baka no hime_," Shikamaru terus meledek Temari. "Bagaimana kalau kau sudah menikah denganku dan aku memintamu untuk membuatkan Rica Rica tikus? Hah," Shikamaru benar-benar memasang muka meledek Temari. Temari sangat kesal. Tapi di sisi lain, ia blushing mendengar kekasihnya mengandai-andai kalau mereka menikah nanti.. Aaah~ romantis.

"Ung.. Aku sudah bisa menggoreng telur lho.. Ah, sudahlah. Kita mulai memasak saja. Entah apa jadinya. Kurou keracunan juga ngga papa kok. Shika, kau potong bawang merahnya. Aku akan membumbui danging sapinya," semangat Temari berkobar-kobar. Entah apa sebabnya, gadis pirang itu seakan mengerti resep untuk membuat rica rica sapi itu.

"Jangan lupa cinta ya," ledek Shikamaru. Temari hanya mendengus. Gadis itu melakukan semua hal dengan cekatan. Seakan tak mau kalah, Shikamaru meningkatkan level semangatnya. Ia melakukan apa yang diperintah Temari.

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 35 menit untuk mereka menyelesaikan masakan itu. Hasilnya lumayan. Walaupun mereka tak tahu rasa dan penampilan untuk rica rica sapi. Yah, paling tidak masakan ini matang.

Mereka menata masakan itu di sebuah mangkok coklat. Isinya lumayan banyak. Mereka tak yakin, apa Kankurou suka. Tapi tak ada salahnya menyuguhkan hasil keringat mereka itu. Ya, akhirnya mereka menyuguhkannya kepada adik Temari yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

Cowok itu sedang duduk santai di ruang makan. Senyum manis namun ganas tersungging di bibir ungunya. Temari menyuguhkan makanan itu.

"Itadakimasu," Kankurou mulai memakannya. Temari dan Shikamaru harap harap cemas. Mereka tak hentinya meneteskan peluh.

"Ba..bagaimana, K..Kurou-kun?", tanya Temari cemas.

"Sebenarnya lebih mirip sup iga. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ini.."

"Ya?"

"Ini luar biasa, neechan! Bagaimana neechan bisa membuat makanan seenak ini?"

"Dengan cinta," Temari menjawabnya singkat. Kankurou diam sejenak.

"Aku mengalah. Oke, apa yang kalian inginkan?", ucap kankurou. Temari dan Shikamaru ber'yes'ria.

"Cetakan cangkang keong raksasa. Kata gulungan itu, kau punya cetakannya kan?"

"Oh, cetakan itu. Aku sudah memberikannya pada Kasatsumura. Kalian tahu dia, kan?", Shikamaru dan Temari benar-benar menderita dibuatnya.

"Apa?"

"Yah, cetakan itu sudah tidak aku butuhkan. Jadi aku berikan saja padanya," jelas Kankurou dengan muka innocent. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Temari langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru dan mengajaknya pergi. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke tempat mereka membuat cangkang itu.

Kankurou yang merasa dicuekkin, lebih memilih melanjutkan memakan masakan neechannya itu. Yah, padahal, hasil dari masakan itu sendiri si dapur kediaman Sabaku jadi kaya kapal pecah. _Whatever _lah, emang author pikirin *dzigh*

Shikamaru dan Temari sampai di lahan kosong tempat mereka membuat cangkang itu. Temari langsung memasang muka kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Temari-_dono_?", tanya Kasatsumura tak berdosa.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau cetakan itu sudah ada di tangan anda?", omel Temari.

"Kau saja yang tidak tanya, kan?", perkataan Kasatsumura ada benarnya. Memang kan yang tergesa-gesa itu Temari. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang ini mereka harus bergegas mencetak cangkang itu.

Atas permintaan ShikaTema, Kasatsumura mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu untuk memanggil cetakan itu -?-. Cetakan yang dimaksud ternyata berukuran sangat besar. Memang agak aneh si, bentuknya..

Mereka langsung memasukkan adonan itu ke cetakan. Agak susah meratakannya. Karena memang sangat banyak dan berat. Kasatsumura harus membantu mereka mendorong dan meratakannya. Sampai akhirnya adonan itu masuk sepenuhnya ke cetakan.

Butuh waktu banyak agar dapat terbentuk sempurna. Yah, untuk menunggunya, ShikaTema melepas lelah dengan tiduran di lahan itu. Lagi-lagi, mereka membicarakan hal yang aneh, tapi romantis.

"Temari, kalau aku benar-benar meng-iyakan imbalan Sakura bagaimana?", tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang langit.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Itu akan jadi hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku,"

Saat mereka sedang asik-asik mengobrol, Kasatsumura berteriak gaje -?-

"Anak-anak. Sudah kering.. Lihat ini," teriak keong itu gembira.

"Ahh~ kinclong, bagus, cantik," puji Temari kepada hasil karyanya.

"Arigatou yaah.. Sekarang aku tinggal memakainya. Kalian tutup mata. Jangan mengintip," ucap Kasatsumura genit.

"Iya, iya," ucap ShikaTema bebarengan.

Setelah beberapa belas menit, Cangkang baru Kasatsumura terpasang. Dia tampak lebih manis..err.. Untuk ukuran keong monster lah.

"Ujian terakhir ada di Konoha. Pergi ke sana. Gaara menunggu kalian," ucap Kasatsumura sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Apaaaaa? Ujiaaan laagiiiii?", sepertinya Shikamaru dan Temari hampir stres.

"Bagaimana ini?", tanya Temari pada kekasihnya yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Kita lakukan sajalah. Itung itung pulang kampung," kata Shikamaru berat. 'Bagi elu pulang kampung, bagi gue mah sama aja diculik,' bati Temari kesal.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, mereka lalu segera pergi ke Konoha. 3 hari mereka berjalan. Lelah? Banget laaah.. Beberapa hari belakangan mereka selalu bolak balik Suna-Konoha demi tes itu! Yah apa boleh buat si..

3 hari di perjalan *skip aja yaa*

Mereka sampai di gerbang Konoha. Kali ini gerbangnya sepi sekali. Loh, kemana Izumo sama Kotetsu? Kenapa fans berat ShikaTema ini menghilang dari peredarannya? Apa yang terjadi?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan dengan Gaara *tempatnya di deket Ichiraku* jalanan sangat sepi. Tak terlihat satu butirpun penduduk Konoha yang sedang beraktivitas. Agak aneh memang, tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai di tempat pertemuan, keadaan masih sepi.

1 detik

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

..

1 menit

Sreeeeekkkk..

Terdengar samar-samar suara kaki sesorang, oh bukan, banyak orang..

Semakin banyak, banyak, daaaaannn…

"Welcome Home, Shikamaru," teriakan seluruh penduduk desa merasuki telinga mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan sih ini? Hei, aku harusnya mengerjakan ujian terakhir. Mana Gaara-san?", tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Ujian terakhir bukan Gaara yang memberikan. Tapi seluruh warga Konoha," celoteh Naruto.

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku jadi ikutan bingung," Temari ikut angkat bicara.

"Konoha dan Suna sebenarnya sudah baikan. Aku dan Kankurou memberikan ujian ini semata-mata untuk mengetes seberapa besar cintamu pada neechan. Dan kau sudah membuktikan. Seberapa beratpun rintangannya, kau akan selalu melindungi neechan," ucap seorang pria berkepala merah yang selalu membawa gentong yang keluar dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Apaaa?", Shikamaru dan Temari shock.

"J..jadi?"

"Heem. Kalian memang punya chemistry yang kuat~dattebayo. Seharusnya kita juga melakukan petualangan itu. Iya kan Hinata?", ucap seorang pemuda, ya siapa lagi kalau buakn Naruto Uzumaki sambil memeluk pacarnya, Hinata Hyuga erat erat.

"Eh..I..i..ya.. Naruto..kk..kun," jawab Hinata dengan logat khasnya.

"Kalau kita bagaimana, Neji?", tanya Tenten pada pacarnya, Neji Hyuga. Neji hanya ber'hn'ria. Namun itu tak membuat Tenten kecewa. Ia tetap merangkul erat kekasihnya itu.

"Yah, kalian berhasil! Selamaat yaaa," ucap Ino, sahabat kecil Shikamaru. Gadis ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shikamaru—tanda ujian selanjutnya. Sai mencubit lengan Ino—tanda Ino jangan ngasih tau dulu dong!

"Okee, Shikamaru. Ujian selanjutnya, kami serahkan pada Shikaku-ojiichan dan Yoshino obaachan," kata Sakura layaknya MC.

"Shikamaru, kau itu sudah tumbuh jadi pria dewasa. Kau telah berhasil menjaga orang yang kau cintai ini dari bahaya. Kau perlu untuk menjaganya lebih," ucap Yoshino kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau tahu, apa maksud ibumu?", goda Shikaku.

"Apa?", ucap Shikamaru singkat. Temari yang sudah tahu maksudnya langsung blushing.

Shikaku memberikan sebuah kotak merah-jambu kepada Shikamaru.

"Ayah mau tahu, cintamu pada Temari itu seberap. Hehehe, kau tahu apa isi kotak ini? Lindungi dia ya. Ini simbolnya. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?", Shikaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shikamaru sadar. Ia blushing berat.

"Aku belum siap," kata Shikamaru singkat.

"Harus," Shikaku memaksa.

'Apa? Melamar Temari di depan seluruh warga Konoha? Apa ayah gila? Aduh, apa aku harus kabur? Nghhh.. Tidakkk! Aku harus gentleman. Baiklah," Shikamaru membulatkan nyalinya. Ia mengambil kotak merah-muda itu dan menggengamnya erat. Ia buka pelan-pelan dan.. Ia tersentak. Isinya cincin berlian yang sangat indah. Ia berpikir jauh ke angan-angannya. Cincin ini sangat cocok dipakaikan di jari Temari yang manis. Ia pun membalikkan badannya kea rah Temari dan berusaha menatap wajah cantiknya yang telah lama memerah.

Ia mulai jongkok—tidak, bukan pose orang sedang BAB, tapi pose romantis itu looh. Shikamaru mengarahkan kotak merah muda itu Temari.

"Hountou ni suki dattan da, Temari. Aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku bisa melindungimu, dan aku akan selalu melakukan itu. Kau tahu, kau telah mengubah hidupku, dan.. Sungguh, aku tak bisa tenang kalau tak ada kau. Daisuki yo, Temari. Seberapa banyakpun aku mengucapkan kata itu, takkan pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan seluruh cinta di hatiku yang hanya untukmu. Terimalah cincin ini, Temari, dan hiduplah dengaku. Kita pasti bahagia," perkataan Shikamaru itu membuat seluruh penduduk pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, Shikamaru itu kan..Ya ampun, sudah, bahkan tak bisa lagi di ungkapkan kata-kata. Betapa malasnya pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melamar seorang gadis di depan orang banyak, sedangkan menurutnya, seluruh hal adalah mendokusai.

Temari blushing berat. Ia jongkok dan menyamai tinggi Shikamaru. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shikamaru dan berkata sesuatu.

"Apa kau tahu, bocah? Aku lebih mencintaimu dari apapun," ucap Temari singkat.

"J..Jadi?", Shikamaru berkeringat dingin.

"Aku mau kau pakaikan benda itu di jariku," goda Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia. Itu adalah hal paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang ia cintai menerima lamarannya, daann..

"Yeaaah," sambil berteriak begitu, Shikamaru memeluk Temari erat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari mungil Temari. Cocok sekali, memang. Senyum manis benar-benar setia menghiasi wajah pasangan muda ini. Yoshino Nara, Shikaku Nara, serta Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Kankurou yang berada di lokasi kejadian benar-benar bahagia. Gaara yang biasanya diam, kini tepuk tangan mengikuti alunan nada para penduduk dan juga tersenyum bahagia—khusus untuk sang neechan tercinta.

"Shikamaruu," seorang gadis _softpink _memanggil nama pemuda itu. "Kau hebat. Kau telah memeriku imbalan. Hahahahaha, omedetou nee yaaa," kata gadis itu ikut bahagia. Setelah ucapan selamat dari Sakura, seluruh penduduk juga memberikan pasangan muda itu selamat. Selamat karena akhirnya cinta mereka bersatu, walau belum resmi, namun itu juga hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Yeah~ hari itu juga, ujian berakhir, dan cinta ShikaTema menjadi semakin kuat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OWARI-THE END-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yokatta Kami-sama.. Haha, aku bisa selesai-in nih fic gaje..<strong>

**Gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya.. Hmm, Gomen laah,..**

**Makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah kasih REVIEW, smoga Allah membalasnya, amiiin…**

**Mind To Review Again? Oke, silahkan.. Boleh bangeeet..**

**REVIEW nya di tunggu !**

**Ja nne .. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ai No Gaiden – OWARI - <strong>


End file.
